When Hell Freezes Over
by Tsubaki-kun
Summary: If Roxas hates children then why is he a counselor at a month long kid's camp? And why would camp even be that long! Will a tall skinny red-head make the camp experience worth his while? Find out! pairings-AkuRoku main and maybe more.
1. A Quater for Your Thoughts

**This is my first ever fanfic sorry if it sucks XD. But yes it is AkuRoku, SoRiku and maybe some Zemyx but not too sure yet but, please enjoy! Yeah this is just a prologue because… it is. there shall be more to come. **

Prologue- A Quarter for Your Thoughts

"It'll be fun sweetie!" Ha. Nice one mom. Seriously it may sound stupid, but if I had a quarter for every time in my life she's said that to me I'd be the richest blond-haired, blue-eyed, sixteen year old this side of Twilight Town. The reason for his sudden out burst of happy-go-lucky sayings is that my mother, in all her infinite wisdom, has just remember to tell me that she went out of her merry-little-way to sign me up to be a counselor at a month long camp for small human beings a.k.a. the things I hate most in the world. This wouldn't be too bad if she told me when she did this, but no, she waits till today which I am told is two days into summer break and a day before the start of said camp. Zero chance for escape.

"Mom! Why the hell would you do that!" There was really no need for me to shout she was just sitting down on the other side of our small dining room table.

"Roxas language." She gave me a stern glare.

"Excuse me, why the heck would you do that!"

"I though it would be good for you, seeing that you don't get out too much and anyway you love children right?" I just gaped at her, when in my sixteen years of life have I given her reason to believe I loved children. I'm pretty sure I just felt my eye twitch.

"Well, is there anyway I can get out of it, I've made a lot of plans with Hayner and I don't really want to cancel on him."

"No. I signed you up and you're going." Her voice sounded so final that it was no use arguing. I just sort of stood there mouth hanging open like an idiot. Not having anymore to say I just stepped away from the table pushed my chair in with a screech and trudged up the stairs making sure to make my steps as loud as possible. I let out a small sigh when I reached the landing and turned right, finding myself in front of my bedroom door I opened it and stepped inside. Slamming the door behind me, I jumped on to my bed.

_Crap. Now I have to call Hayner and cancel, he's not gonna be happy about that. _I reached into my pocket, drew out my cell and gave it a lazy flick open with a quick scroll down my contacts list I was ready. _Now all I need to do it press talk, you can do it Roxas, go, go, fight on! _Wow. Now I need to give myself pep talks to call my best friend. With that appeasing thought I pressed the talk button.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hey Roxas!" _oh jezz here it comes._

"Hey Hayner, yeah about that trip to the beach we were planning…"

"Yeah what about it, it's gonna be awesome." _he sounds too happy._

"Umm well ya see my mom did this really stupid thing, and I mean really stupid, she signed me up to be a camp counselor."

"What does that have to do with the beach?" _god is he thick or what._

"It starts tomorrow so I can't go to the beach…"

Silence

"Hayner…?"

_Click, beep, beep, beep _

I stared flabbergasted at my phone. _He just hung up on me_. Sure I flaked out on him a couple times before, but I really wanted to come this time, I really did. And he had to get all prissy and hang up on me, what kinda friend is he?

My phone became very boring to stare at, so I opted to deny my freedom and begin packing for the end of my life. As I started ripping clothes out of my drawers I realized I had no idea where this camp was and thus had no friggin' idea what to pack.

"Oi, mom where is this stupid camp anyways?"

"Honey it's not stupid, and it's on Destiny Island"

Shorts it is then. Just in case hell freezes over I'm bringing a jacket. I had seen weather reports for Destiny Island it was only like a 3 hour train ride and it was always sunny there, here in Twilight Town it's usually sunny but we get the occasion thunder storm and snow during the winter, they have never heard of such things. Me being a camp counselor, maybe hell has really frozen over. I should think about taking some sweat pants too.

-----------

**And there you go the prologue. Don't worry Axel shall most likey appear in the next chapter with the rest of our cast.**

**-Tsubaki_kun**


	2. Of Train Rides and Pink Hair

**Yay first chapter! We finally get to meet some other charaters besides Roxas and his mother :D. I'd like to thank my friend Maya who is helping me edit my chapters because I epic phail at typing correctly and spelling. Please enjoy the next installment in When Hell Freezes Over brought to you by me... oh yeah**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts just in case you were wondering Square Enix does I just own my total obession with it and this block of writing you see below. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1- Of Train Rides and Pink Hair

Oh train rides; they are truly a thing of wonder and joy. Or at least every single person around me seemed to think so, I however was not amused. Being from Twilight Town we used trains to get everywhere and I didn't get the big deal about a hunk of metal that moves around on tracks. A small boy sitting directly behind me squealed as we past through a tunnel. _How I loathe children under the age of 12._ We were and hour and a half into our journey and 5 stations closer to Density Island then I was when I got on to this metal death trap.

"Mommy, what's that?"

"That is a mountain, gumdrop."

"Hmmm, oh, what about that?"

_Shoot me now please._

"I don't know what that is, some kind of bird I think."

_You think?! Just answer him so he shuts up._

"Are you sure you don't know what kind mommy?"

_Please stop._

"Yes I'm quite sure I've never been here before."

"Then this'll be a new adventure for both of us."

_That makes three of us._

"Yes it will be gummy-poo."

_For the love of all that's holy please..._

"Oh, mommy whats—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I was at the point that my ipod at full volume couldn't help anymore and I was beginning to pull my own hair out. The mother stared at me with disgust and the kid looked like he didn't know what the hell was going on. Having accomplished what I set out to do, make the kid shut up, I sat back down in my seat and turned my checkered ipod back on, yes, I did say checkered I got it to match all of my other checkered stuff and I have a lot of it. The rest of the trip consisted of me curled up in a ball on my seat while the mothers around me gossiped about how I will obviously grow up to be a psycho killer and how their children shouldn't look at me cause I could snap at any moment, and I might have too.

And finally I was there, right smack dab in the middle of the tropical oasis that is Destiny Island. Several other people got off at the same stop as me, all of which looked to be in their early twenties and oddly happy for no reason what so ever in the slightest. I ran a hand through my spiked blond hair and looked a around hoping to see some kind of indication of where the god forsaken camp was. However my eyes fell upon the most feminine looking man in my life, he had shoulder length layer hair, and this would have been all fine and dandy except for the fact that his hair was bubble gum pink. He looked up from the piece of paper he was holding in his and his purple blue eyes meet my pure blue ones. I quickly averted my gaze not wanting to make him think I was staring at his oddly colored hair.

"Hey kid" The pink-haired man called over to me.

"Uh, yes. What is it?" _I knew it, he saw me, I knew he did. Now I'm gonna get shot or something on this island and I won't even know where the hell I am_. He got up form the light post that he was leaning against and walked over to me, he looked at the bags I was carrying and then back to my face.

"You here for the camp?"

"No of course not I wasn't- wait, excuse me?" I was sure he was going to question my odd fascination with his hair. A fascination which I didn't have, I swear.

"The camp, you don't look like your from around her and counselors are supposed to be here today." _Oh god salvation._

"Yeah I was signed up to be a counselor, my names Roxas" the words tumbled out of my mouth as fast as humanly possible not wanting to lose his interest.

"Roxas…lets see" The man said consulting his paper "oh yes here you are. Alrighty then, go down the stairs and wait by the van with all of the other counselors, we'll leave in a bit. By the way names Marluxia, nice to meet you"

"Okay, thanks Marluxia." _Strange name. Well Roxas isn't much better. _I made my way down the stairs to the parking lot while Marluxia was asking every person on the platform if they were here for camp. The stairs provided a gook view of the scenery, palm trees, water, sand, some small houses, more sand, some concrete, and more palm trees. Great. There were three other people around the van two girls and a guy who had hidden most of himself from my view behind the gray van, the two that I could see their faces were smiling like idiots. When they noticed me walking towards them they happily skipped over.

"Are you a counselor too?" The blond one said in an extremely happy voice.

"Yeah…" I replied slowly not wanting the two to blow a gasket from excitement.

"Oh my god, we are going to have to much fun this month, aren't we?" This time it was girl with hair the color of red wine talking. "My name is Kairi by the way and this is Namine." She said pointing at the blond girl.

"Nice to meet you I'm Roxas…" They let out a girlish screech as I said this. My eye gave a slight twitch; this was going to be the longest month of my life. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about them; they'll probably shut up after a week dealing with the kids." I looked up over my shoulder to see the sexiest red-head I've ever seen in my life, he looked down at me with his acid green eyes. "Name's Axel kid, got it memorized?" He tapped his head in a two finger salute. I was speechless; I didn't even care that he called me kid when he looked to only about a year older then me. _Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting month_.

-------

**And there you go Axel in all of this sexeh re-headed glory. Be apeased fan girls! There shall be much more of him to come X3. Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review because they make me happy, being at first time fanfic writer and all. More to come.**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	3. The Wheels on the Van

**And I am back again. Very fast update because I love you guys that much. Yea not really much to say just, Hope you Enjoi. **

Chapter 2- The Wheels on the Van

"The wheels on the van go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the van go round and round all the live long day~" The only things from keeping me from jumping out of the van was the fact I was in the middle seat in the back row, I was wearing a seat belt and my new love interest was sitting right next to me. Kairi and Namine had taking to singing road trip songs to everyone's delight, everyone as in just themselves. Marluxia looked as if he was going to drive us all into a ditch, Axel's expression was one of great irritation, and the guy to my right had a truly unreadable expression; not that I could really tell, half of his face was covered with slate-colored hair.

"Hey why don't you guys sing along?" Namine said cheerily, like we all really did love their singing and we weren't about to shot ourselves in the head.

"Yeah, no thanks girls, we'll stay quite. Anyways it looks like Marluxia needs some quiet so he can drive" Axel was the first to respond; actually it was more like he jumped on the chance to shut the two up.

"Oh, I guess we should be quiet now Kairi."

"Alright… but now its all quiet, that's no fun."

"I'll put on the radio" Marluxia said quickly reaching forward and turning on the radio to a pop station so that the girls would have nothing to complain about.

Axel let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his bright red spikes. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He looked over at me with a cheshire cat like smirk on this face. "So I still don't know your name."

My heart skipped a beat and I swear to god I started to blush a little "R-Roxas, my name's Roxas."

"Mmm, I like it." The smirk only widened. "How about you over there what's your name?" He was addressing the boy to my right.

He flicked some hair out of his eye. "Zexion." And that was that, no 'nice to meet ya' or 'yeah I hate you all' just his name.

"Well nice to meet you Zexion, hope we can survive this camp experience together." He returned his acid gaze to me again. "So Roxas where are you from?" He was trying to make friendly conversation.

"Me, I'm from Twilight Town, ever heard of it?" I was starting to get more comfortable around Axel and hopefully he doesn't notice me drooling over his appearance.

"Twilight Town? Oh, the place with all of the trains and the sea salt ice cream, right?"

"You know sea salt ice cream!? Oh my god I love that flavor so much!" I couldn't help but be excited, someone not from Twilight Town knew of sea salt ice cream.

"I guess I'm right then." the grin was returning to his face again.

"Sorry about that…Where are you from?"

"I'm from Hallow Bastion, but I spend a lot of my time in Agrabah with my dad."

"Agrabah, isn't that a desert or something?"

"Sure is, but a more important question is why is a kid like you being a camp counselor?"

It is not but a harmless question, once in a while it would be fine if some old person asked me that, but no, I get that question from anyone at anytime such as 'hey kid you know this is a PG-13 movie right?' or 'What's a small fellow like yourself doing out at 9 o'clock at night' yeah I've heard them all. If your short and not look as old as you are supposed to that happens, ALOT.

I gave Axel a look that said never to call me kid again "I'm sixteen thank you very much." I crossed my arms and gave a pout. _Way to look your age Roxas_.

Axel look fairly taken aback the smirk had fallen right off his face. "Seriously. Then you're only a year younger than me, man I would've never guessed."

"I get that a lot, so your seventeen then?"

"Yeah my birthday was in a little while back."

We fell in to silence after this exchange. The scenery didn't change much from the parking lot still just sand, water, and palm trees. _Man it this exciting_. The girls were happily chatting, Zexion was staring outside the window, Marluxia was watching out for our exit, and me and axel were just sitting there in silence.

"Here we are everyone." Marluxia called back to us after about thirty minutes of sitting. Namine and Kairi, who had begun not to be that annoying, let another screech and returned to their previous annoying level. The van drove under a wood arch that had the words 'Camp Destiny Island' on it. _Wow someone was feeling creative when they made this place._ We parked in front of a large wooden cabin that seemed very out of place in the tropics.

"Ok everyone get out." Marluxia order us out, and the five of us we more than happy to get out of the stifling heat of the car.

I looked around there were quite a lot of small cabins scattered around stretching out to the beach. The building in front of us was the main area where you would eat; or at least that's what I gathered from the pots hanging on the door.

"We are going to meet up with the managers of the camp and the other counselors and then you guys will be assigned a cabin, actually there are three counselors for every two cabins so you are going to be responsible for twelve children, six from each cabin. What is it Namine?"

"How are we supposed to be in two cabins at once?"

"You're not supposed to be." Marluxia had a hand on his temple and looked very tired. "Two of you will be in one of the cabin while the other one will be in the other cabin; however you will meet up for activities"

"Oh, I get it now."

"Let's just go meet the managers and others please." I interjected, receiving a very relieved look from Marluxia.

"Sounds good to me" Axel said happily.

We all walked up the short stair case to the door and walked into the large building. About twenty people were standing around, the ages varied from mid-teens to mid-twenties. We continued to follow Marluxia down the rows of tables to reach the back of the room where most people were standing and several important looking men were sitting.

"Here are the last couple of counselors for the fifth grade group." _Fifth grade. Did he just say fifth grade. I'm gonna be dead in the next two days._

"Great. What are their names?" The man with the sliver hair and tanned skin was the first to speak.

"There is Axel, Zexion, Roxas, Kairi and Namine."

"Hmmm, well the girls have been assigned to cabins number 3 and 4 your third counselor is standing over there, her name is Selphine." This time it was the one with the ponytail, eye-patch and scar on his face. Is _someone like that allowed to work with children?_

Namine and Kairi nodded and ran over to the other girl. I watch them get over to the girl and turned back to the men to hear our assignments.

"And you three are-" loud giggling erupted from the three girls behind us. The man shook his head slightly and continued. "Cabins 8 and 9 down by the beach, you three are lucky those are some of the best cabins we have." _Wait, us three_. I looked over at Axel he nodded like he knew what was going on. _Wait does this mean me and Axel are going to be working together for the next month!? What is this!? Is some one out to get me?! _

"Alright let's get our bags and go." Axel said with almost too much excitement.

"Uh, yeah lets." I said, my stomach had twisted it's self into a knot. "Zexion you coming?"

"Yes, I was just getting a map of the camp." He said quietly holding up a folded piece of paper.

All three of us picked up our bags and walked down towards the beach and towards our home for the next month. Cabins 8 and 9 certainly did look nice but that did not excuse the fact there was sand everywhere. I walked into cabin 8 and set my stuff down on the closest bottom bunk I could find. There were 8 beds in total, 4 bunks. Axel had walked in behind me and set his stuff on the bunk above mine. _What are you doing!?_

Axel seemed to get my question "Zexion wants cabin 9 so it's me and you in charge of this cabin right here." That sentence had a nice ring to it. "Now there just needs to be the campers." He added on a solemn note. _Right the campers, I think we should just forget about that until we have to deal with it._

_------_

**YAY! next update you may actually get to meet the campers! Anyone who can guess two of the campers gets an internetz cookie :D. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. And thanks Imortal-Requim for the best review ever on the first chapter! McThank You.**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	4. Good Morning Campers

**Hello again! time for chapter 3 : D. The title of this chapter was thought up by Maya as one of the possible titles for this fanfic, so I decided to use it as a chapter title insted. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- yeah, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts...**

Chapter 3- Good Morning Campers

"-xas, Roxas, time to get up." No I refuse. Go away pretty voice; let me sleep more on this hard piece of wood that this uncreativly named camp calls a bed. "Roxas, seriously man, the kids'll be here in a bit," No. I still don't wanna. "Fine if your gonna be that way." Yes, go away in all of your awesome voice powers leave me to my beauty sleep.

HONK

"ohmygodwhereisthefirearewegonnadiegetthemopAxelweneed…"

Axel was doubled over laughing at my reaction to the fog horn he was now holding in his right hand. My sleepy gaze turned icy cold. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy my pain so much."

"Dude, your facial expression was priceless, god I wish I had a camera." Axel was still chuckling as he straitened up wiping small tears out of corners of his eyes form laughing. "Anyways, we should go take a shower and get ready for the kids."

"…right, the campers are coming today… do we have a list of them yet?"

"Yea I think so," he said rummaging through the folder the managers have given us, "we have four kids in cabin nine and five in this cabin, I guess there wasn't enough people to fill the camp up fully." He scratched his cheek looking over the paper. Suddenly I notice something new about him.

"Axel do you have tattoos under you eyes?"

"Hmm," Axel replied looking up from the sheet of paper and giving his cheek another scratch, "yeah, I thought they were pretty obvious."

It was true. Axel had an upside-down tear mark under each of this green orbs._ How could I have not noticed that? What kind of admirer am I!? There must be an explanation for this mishap. His eyes, yes, that's It, his eyes are so pretty I just miss the tattoos. That's right. _Not wanting to miss anything else I gave Axel another once over while he had his back turned to me.

"So shower time." He said in a casual tone, throwing a towel to me. "Lets go, we can wake Zexion up so he can take one too."

"Alright" I gathered my shower bag and we headed over to cabin nine. Zexion, unlike me, seemed to be perfectly fine with waking up, not like he acted chipper or anything; he acted as he always did, quiet, very quiet.

The three of us walked the path towards the counselor's bathrooms that we were in charge of, meaning, we had to clean them while the campers had to clean their own. The male's bathroom had four shower stalls and five bathroom stalls. One of the shower stalls were currently in use. I took the stall to the far right, the hot water felt nice after sleeping on sand and wood. To my great displeasure the hot water turned off after about ten minutes and the freezing cold water forced me to get out. I dried off and got changed into tan colored shorts and the T-shirt they had given us to wear. My shirt was white with blue letters that proclaimed 'Destiny Island Camp' and there was a silly looking palm tree on the left sleeve. I slipped on my checkered wrist band, grabbed my stuff and exited the stall only to find the blue hair man from yesterday standing at one of the sinks washing his hands.

"Good morning," I said hesitantly. I was almost positive that he was the third man sitting at the managers table yesterday along with the man with the eye patch.

"Good morning," he grunted back and returned to washing his hands.

He had a large X shaped scar right between his eyes and his light blue hair was partly spiked while the rest of it hung loosely just below his shoulder blades. I thought I saw a yellow color to his eyes but he turned and left before I could get a good look. _Seriously, what kind of camp was this?_

I twisted around when I heard the clank of the stalls opening, Axel and Zexion were both getting out of their stalls. Both were wearing shorts and the same camp T-shirt as I had but Zexion's had gray lettering on it while Axel's had red. _I could've seen that one coming from a mile away._ With our stuff in hand we headed back to our cabins.

"Home sweet, home," Axel said as we re-entered our sand covered cabin. I proceeded to plop down on my bunk, while axel threw his stuff on the top bunk.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "what's next for the schedule?"

"Ten o' clock pick up your campers; well we should go then, wouldn't wanna miss that."

_No wouldn't want to miss that at all, no sir not me_. I sighed as I lifted myself of the bed.

"Hey Roxy," I flinched at the nick-name, "could it be that you hate kids?" His tone was accusatory at all; on the contrary he seemed positively amused by this new information. His trademark grin could attest to that.

"Well they're not my favorite things in the world." This was not the whole truth but it was good enough for now.

"Oi, Zexion lets go!" Axel yelled suddenly nearly breaking my ear drum.

"No need to yell, I'm right here." I sat up and saw Zexion in the entrance to the cabin standing silently. I wasn't even sure when he got there, _they really need to add doors to these things and what the hell is Zexion a secret ninja or something_?

"Well then, let's go." Axel pumped his fist into the air.

The three of us sauntered down to the camp fire meeting area, actually only one of us 'sauntered' and that was Axel. It was rather entertaining to watch his hips sway back and forth, _no, bad Roxas, no eyeing your bunk mate. _I shook my head trying to get rid of the annoying little voice so I could enjoy the view.

"Better not let the campers see you staring."

"What?!" I said quickly whipping my head around to look at Zexion who had just told me off.

"Kids are annoying, not stupid, one of them maybe figure it out."

I stopped dead in my tracks, mouth agape, staring blankly at the back of Zexion's head as he continued to walk following Axel, who was at least twenty feet in front of us now, still 'sauntering' to the meeting place. _That proves it Zexion is not a secret ninja, nope, he's a secret mind ninja. _

Blinking a couple of times I cleared up the shock of Zexion's statement and ran to catch up with Zexion and Axel who had stopped his sauntering only to start skipping. When I caught up he grabbed my arm and tried to get me to start skipping too. This failed, horribly. My left foot managed to find its way in front of Axel's right foot. We both tumbled to the ground and proceeded to breath in sand. Zexion stood over us with a bored look on his face; he gave his head a slow shake and continued down the path, we were only about ten feet from the last row of seats.

We lay on the ground for a while getting sand out of our eyes and mouths; then the worse thing ever happened, an insane amount of giggling.

"You guys having fun?" giggle, giggle "should probably get over there," giggles "starting to give out assignments." Giggle, giggle, giggle.

It was Namine, Kairi and Selphie, all giggling at our expense. After the short little giggle-lecture fest they followed in Zexion steps and left us to our sandy resting spot.

"Sorry 'bout that," Axel coughed. He got up wiping his front off and offered his hand to me. "Thanks," I said taking his hand graciously, pulling myself up. _Wait wasn't it his fault in the first place that we ended up on the ground_. I turned and glared at Axel's so-called innocent looking face. "Never and I mean never try making me skip ever again."

"Roger captain," Axel replied with a two finger statue.

"Whatever, lets go get the kids." After the eventful journey we had finally reached the camp fire. It was a kind of like a semi-circle indented into the earth with rows of benches in descending order going down to the middle which had a small stage and place for an actual camp fire.

"OK now for cabins eight and nine, will the counselors please report to the stage?" We both scrambled down the rows of benches to the stage that Zexion was already standing on, Xigbar stood next to him making the announcements. "Alright when I announce your name please come to the stage, alright?"

"In cabin nine will be: William J., Demyx M., Josh K., and Tidus L." Four boys rushed up to stand in front of the stage beaming up at us. One of them had the weirdest haircut I'd ever seen; it seemed to be the love child between the temporary mullet and the Mohawk. My musings were interrupted by the announcement of the campers in our cabin.

"In cabin eight is: Riku K., Adam M., Jeremy G., Sora H., and Wakka B." _And here come the little devils now. _There were two fairly average looking kids with short black and blond hair, two with extremely spiky hair, the last one had shoulder length sliver hair, however I wasn't even sure how that was possible. "You guys can head on down to your cabins now."

Axel motioned to our odd array of kids to follow us up to the main path. Once there, we started with introductions.

"Hello campers," _please don't talk like that Axel_. "We are going to be your counselors for the next month, I'm Axel and these two are…" His sentence trailed off as if wanting us to finish hi statement.

"…Roxas" I replied timidly not liking how all of their wide, cute, evil eyes were looking at me.

"Zexion"

"Let's do complete introductions when we get to the cabin." _Why Axel, I think you mean the __torture__ chamber._ "Follow me."

Axel was once again in the front of the procession, this time he was walking normally, Zexion was in the back next to the kid with the crossbred hair and I was being eyed by one of the spiky haired kids who is in my cabin. His eyes were a deep blue color like mine. He was just staring at me for no reason. His eyes seemed to be boring in to my soul.

"Are you my brother?"

"Excuse me?" The boy's question caught me off guard and I just looked at him with suspicion.

"It's just that you look a lot like me so I just kinda figured." This was true if you look at the kid and then looked at a picture of me at the same age we were identical except for the hair. _Like hell I'm related to this twerp. _

"What's your name?"

"It's Sora." He proclaimed with the biggest smile on his face that I've ever seen.

"Well Sora, I don't think we are related."

"Oh," Sora gave the one of the cutest disappointed faces I've ever seen, "but we're gonna have a good time hanging out this month right?" The cute face was replaced with a goofy smile.

"…right." _Keep thinking that Sora, maybe Santa Claus will make it so that I love children, this camp, and getting teeth pulled. Just for you information the Easter bunny is real too. _

_--------_

**Oh my dear Roxas your so silly we all know the Ester bunny doesn't exist, the tooth fairy on the other hand is totally real. Anyways, hoped you liked this installment of When Hell Freezes Over. The updates will probably be at least two days apart because I have to actually do the school work I have been neglecting XD.**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	5. Dear Palm Tree

**Chapter 4 yay! umm not much to say about this one... I should be studying for a Chem test, oh well. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- all i own is the writing, nothing else.**

Chapter 4- Dear Palm Tree

"Get in a line, no, a line not a square, a line, do you guys not know what a line is?! Take that out of your mouth!" –Laughter, chasing around, hitting each other-

"HE SAID GET IN A LINE!" –Silence-

"…Thanks Axel."

"No problem, Roxy."

"Don't call me that, when we get to you in the line say your name and one thing about yourself." Axel, Zexion and I were standing across from the line of campers, they were all twitching nervously, afraid that Axel might yell at them again. I pointed to the one to the far left, "you start."

"I'm Josh and it's my dream to be a ninja." _Good thing you're in Zexion's cabin._

"My name is Riku and I would like to travel in the future." _How does he get his hair that color?_

"Jeremy, that's me, I love candy a lot." _Seriously, it's like a perfect sliver_.

"I'm Wakka and I like to play blitz ball." _Blitz ball? Wait, did that last kid say he loved candy? Crap._

"They call me William and my dream is to become a professional baseball player." _Hah, dream on kid. _

"I'm Demyx and I play the Sitar!" _Si-what?!_

"Adam, I like to draw." _He doesn't seem too bad._

"My name is Tidus, I like sword play." _Note to self: stay away when this kid has a stick._

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you, my dream is to save the world, oh and fly too." _…Wow. I'll have to watch him._

I stood dumbstruck by Sora's response. I looked over to Axel and found him trying not to burst out laughing. Zexion looked normal.

I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead, "Alrighty then, so your stuff has been brought to the cabins so you can go in, pick your bunk, and get settled in. Demyx, William, Josh, and Tidus remember, you four are in cabin nine and the rest of you are here with me and Axel in cabin eight."

Most of then ran over to their respective cabin, expect for Riku and Adam, who walked. Axel had stopped his snickering and looked over at me.

"That Sora seems like he's got a great imagination."

"No kidding, we should watch out that that Jeremy kid gets no where near sugar" –Shiver-

"For sure, hey Zexion, can you ask Demyx what a Sitar is for me?"

"Okay."

A large crash issued from cabin nine and Zexion gave a flinch. His head drooped and he turned a walk toward his cabin, muttering under his breath. I gave Zexion's retreating form an apologetic look.

"Shall we go see if the twerps have taken to looking through our stuff yet?" Axel said jokingly.

"Why not, we've got nothing else to do at the moment."

"Haha, that's true." _God I love his laugh so much._

Upon entering the cabin we found Jeremy and Wakka in an epic battle to the death of one of the bunks. Axel strode over quickly and pulled the two boys apart and placed them on two separate bunks.

"You sleep here and you sleep there." He growled threateningly, they nodded, not wanting to be thrown into a fire or anything. I surveyed the rest of the cabin; all the other boys had found their bunks. Jeremy had been placed on a bottom bunk alone; Wakka was on the top bunk sharing with Adam below him. To my horror Sora was seated on the bunk right next to mine. _Oh god what have I done to deserve this. _I trudged over to my bunk head hanging, Sora watching me with interest all the while. I slowly sat down on my bunk and waited for the fireworks.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Hey Sora."

"We're next bunk neighbors, isn't that awesome!?"

"Yeah, it's great…Hey Sora, do you know where Riku is." The shock of having to bunk next to Sora made me forget to check where Riku was sleeping.

"He's up there." Sora said pointing above him at Riku who had just looked over the edge at mention of his name.

"Oh, alright…" I was seriously worried that we had already lost one.

"Hmmm, worried about the kids are you now, Mr. I-hate-all-things-small-and-cute." A voice said silkily in my ear. I leapt about a foot turning to face Axel bent over to my eye level grinning maniacally. My face started to feel hot and a quickly turned away.

"Psh, shut up Axel, I just didn't want to be responsible if we lost one of the campers on the first day, that's all, and when did I say I hate all things cute and small?" Sora and Riku were eyeing my obliviously pink face with interest.

"Riiiiiiiight, keep telling yourself that Roxy." Axel straitened up to address the cabin. "Everyone we have the day to do whatever we want before and after lunch, but after that's its camp fire for you guys, so what do you want to do?"

"Hide and Seek!" Jeremy's was the loudest yell out of all of the others. _Okay, absolutely no sugar for you. _

"Sounds good, everyone agree?"

"I just want to read if that's ok." It was Adam who had spoken up.

"We'll see what Zexion is doing and maybe you can sit out and read." He walked towards the door frame, "be back in a bit."

I gave him a look that said 'oh my god, please don't leave me with them, please no.' He just returned a smirk. _You really must enjoy watching me suffer Axel._ He was out the door and down the steps by the time I decided I should watch the campers, so they don't kill themselves. Or me for that matter.

Blue met blue as Sora was still staring at me inquisitively.

"What is it Sora?" _He probably just has some silly comment to make about cabin or something anyway. _

"Do you and Axel…never mind, it's none of my business. Are we gonna play soon?"

"As soon as Axel gets back…" _What was he going to say about me and Axel? _Speak of the devil.

"Cabin nine agrees with playing hide and seek, and Adam, Zexion is gonna sit out so you can read." Most of the kids cheered and ran out of the cabin rushing past Axel, "remember the boundary lines are the beach, the meeting hall, and cabins six and seven no further than that or you may not be found." Turning to me, he said with a wink, "Let's see if they can find us."

The blush returned to my face. I got up casually and walked past him making sure he would not notice my face. Zexion and Adam were sitting on the ground leaning up against the cabin; both had their noses in books. The rest were playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would be 'it'.

"Okay, Tidus your 'it', count to ten."

"Let me warn you, I'm an excellent finder." _Snot-nosed kid, I bet you can even find your socks._

"We're playing too." Axel said stepping up from behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. _That's right we're joining too, wait, what, I have to play a silly game of tag now, damn you Axel._

"Yay!" Sora yelled in triumph, "you guys better be good at hiding."

"Okay, I'm gonna start counting now." Tidus said. As the boys went running, I decided to go hid around the other side of the cabin, because I really cared if it was caught first or not. I sat down with a sigh and stared up at a palm tree, wondering what we would be having for lunch.

"Great minds think alike," I looked up at the voice to see Axel looking down at me, his eyes glittering. He motioned to the ground next to me, "Is this spot taken?"

"I don't know the weeds seem pretty comfortable there." I stated, pulling my eyes from his acid green orbs and refocusing on the palm tree, "but sure, go ahead."

Taking my invitation he sat down next to me and also looked at the palm tree, "pretty interesting, isn't it?" Axel said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yup, I feel this sort of emotion connection with it, you know, like it knows exactly how I feel." Of course I was just kidding when I said this. The heat was getting to me; all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep, or go eat. That would be nice to.

"How would a palm tree know what a cute blond like yourself feels like?" I nearly broke my neck in attempt to see Axel expression as quickly as possible. His was looking at me with a pleasant smile not the smirk he usually had on.

"Wha-"

"Found you guys!" My sentence was cut short by Tidus peeking around the side of the cabin. As Axel stood up, I looked at him helplessly still wanting to ask my question.

"Yeah, you did, go find the rest of the guys and we can all go to lunch." Axel dusted off his shorts as if nothing odd had just happened.

"Sweet, what are we having?"

"It's sandwiches I think," Tidus gave a nod and ran off. Axel turned to me, "need some help up?"

"N-no it's fine." He nodded and followed after Tidus.

_What was that supposed to mean?! Did he think I was cute? Do I really have a chance with him? Was he even gay? God, I sound like a hormonal girl. _I stood up slowly thoughts still racing through my head. I had no idea what to think, my eyes fell upon the palm tree once more. _Dear, palm tree, do you know what the hell is going on, cause I sure don't. If you can get back to me soon that'd be great._

_And now I have reduced myself to talking to palm trees. Oh joy, I love this camp. _

_--------------_

**The only type of tree I have to talk to is an evergreen, they are not very good listeners at all *shakes head* ANYWAYS hope you have enjoyed this installment and thanks for everyone who has been reviewing, reviews make me very happy!**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	6. Of Telephones and More Pink Hair

**Chapter 5 is here *clapping and cheering* yes thank you. *gets sniped for being over proud* arrgh, anyways here it is hope you enjoy! Thank you for everyone would reviewed they made me extremely happy!**

**Disclaimer-Same as before. **

Chapter 5- Of Telephones and More Pink Hair

Dairy entry-_ end of day one; after the eventful game of hide and seek, we had lunch. Perfectly fine. Except of the whole thing about Demyx 'accidentally' throwing his sandwich in William's face for insulting Zexion. In turn William threw his sandwich, and missing. Demyx that is. I got the sandwich front on and had to spend thirty minutes washing mustard out of my hair. Then they played tag, for team building Axel called it…don't see how that works. Now it is almost lights out and my turn to use the camp phone. Days left: twenty nine._

I closed the small book that I was writing in for the hell of it. I've never kept a dairy before, but I thought I should record random events, just in case they needed to investigate my death from some freak sandwich throwing incident. I wouldn't deny that is a possible way for me to die in the next twenty nine days.

The boys were supposed to be sleeping but they were instead sitting around talking and playing cards. Axel was in cabin nine, watching the campers because Zexion was currently at the camp phone, talking to whoever he would talk to. Next was my turn so I was just waiting for Axel to get back. I got up off my bed, slowly slipping my 'diary' in to my bag.

"Hey guys, bed time," all of their cute, evil eyes turned towards me as they let out groans of annoyance. _Children, they complain if they have to go to sleep, and they complain if they don't get enough sleep. What the hell._

"Roxy's right, bedtime," Axel said walking into the cabin, "your turn with the phone." He said to me jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Seriously, stop calling me that. Will you be able to get them to go to sleep on your own?"

"Yep, it's easy to get kids to do what you want; you just need the right threats." He gave me a wink. I shuddered, thinking of what he would say to the kids. It would most likely have to do with setting them on fire. I had seen the way he was eyeing the campfire during the nightly meeting; definitely a pyro.

"Alrighty then, I leave you to that."

"Okay!" _I should fear the safety of our campers. _

I walked out of the cabin to the sounds of the kids rushing to their beds to avoid Axel's wrath. I headed towards the camp phone that was right outside the counselor's help office. The help office was for just in case our campers got suck up a tree or something. The phone it's self was kind of like a pay phone, but without the whole paying part. I figured I should call my mother, since she is my mother, _even if she got me sent to this stupid camp… whatever._

I dialed the number.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Yes, Kaoru speaking," my mother said cautiously not recognizing the number.

"Hi mom, it's me, Roxas."

"Oh, hello sweetie how are you? How's camp? Are you campers okay? Do you have another counselor in your cabin?"

"I'm good, camp is…interesting, the campers are also pretty interesting, and the other counselor's name is Axel." _A very pretty red head for your information._

"Well that's good honey. Do you have-," a crashing sound cut her words off, "Pluto! Bad dog. No. Sorry Roxas I have to go clean up all my fine china now."

"It's okay," I said with an apologetic note in my voice, Pluto was my dog after all.

"Oh wait, Hayner called for you Roxas, I told him I'd tell you."

"Hayner…Thanks for telling me mom. Bye."

I hung up and stared at the phone, hoping it might jump to life, slap me in the face, and tell me to just call my best friend. It never did. My hand sluggishly made its way to the receiver and even more sluggishly dialed the numbers.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" Hayner's voice came through the receiver loud and clear. I took a gulp.

"Hey, it's Roxas."

"Hey man! How's the camp?" He sounded completely normal. _Had he forgiven me already?_

"It's good…how was the beach; you guys went today, right?"

"Yeah about that, we couldn't go, didn't have enough money."

"Ah," I was supposed to help with the cost of paying for the train ride but I couldn't go, "sorry about that man."

"It's okay, we can always go later. So anyways, how's the camp any cute girls?" Girls. All conversations with Hayner seemed to lead to the subject of girls one way or another. He, of course, didn't know I was gay, the only person I've ever told was Olette, another one of my friends from twilight town.

"All the girls here are kinda annoying." Namine and Kairi's giggling came to mind as I said this.

"Come on, they can't be that bad."

"No, they really are." I was dead serious.

"Whatever man. Sorry, I gotta go now. My mom's bugging me to go to sleep."

"Alright, bye."

"See ya."

That was that. Hayner wasn't mad at me and my dog had single-handily managed to destroy all of my mother china. _Well that was fun._ I folded my arms behind my head and took in all the stars, which had appeared as soon as the sun went down. We didn't get many stars in Twilight Town; there was too much light pollution. I started walking back to the cabin when someone stopped me.

"Hey Roxas, what brings you up here this late?" I turned to see Marluxia, his hair as pink as ever, walking towards me.

I put my arms down to my sides as I answered, "Hi Marluxia, I was just using the phone…Wait, do you have a cabin to watch now?"

"Me? No. I'm the person who does activities with the kids. No way would I be able to deal with those kids the amount of time you guys have to." _Great. Even Marluxia wouldn't do what I'm doing…_

"Oh, that sounds good…" I really wasn't sure what to say, "Are you here to use the phone too?"

"Yup."

"Who are you calling?" I wanted to make some friendly banter, since I was going to be seeing everyone in this camp over and over again for the next month.

"I'm calling home to my spouse, Vexen; he might be visiting later this month."

"That's nice, well I better be heading back to the cabin to see if Axel has burned it down or something."

"See you later." Marluxia said, giving me a wave as I walked down the hill towards the beach and the cabin. _That was nice to hear, Marluxia having someone special and all, I hope he visits. Wait…'he'?! Marluxia has a husband!?_ I glanced over my shoulder to see Marluxia chatting happily away, a huge grin on his face. My lips parted in a small smile. _Hope I can be like that someday; but maybe without the pink hair. _

I continued on my way down to the cabin. Axel was sitting out on the porch when I got there, his form illuminated by the moonlight. He looked so peaceful staring up at the moon, the usual smirk gone from his face. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, get the campers to go to sleep?" I asked.

"Well, sleep I'm not sure, but they are all in bed." He cocked his head in my direction and gave me a smile.

"That's good too," The moon light gave new depth to his acid eyes, "What are you doing out here and not asleep?"

"I was trying to see if the palm tree understands my feelings too, but I don't think it likes me very much."

I chuckled a bit. "It is kinda a hard thing to talk to, takes a while to get to know it. You can always talk to me if you need someone to talk to. We are stuck in the same cabin together after all."

"Hmmm, so I could talk to you?" He had a very nice look on his face and his tone gave me pure joy.

"Yeah, if you need to I'll-,"

"Come to bed so we can turn off the last light!" _Who said that? Tell me, so I can strangle them!_

_I'll admit defeat this time._ I stood up and gave a quick stretch. "Bed time for us, so they'll stop complaining."

"Yeah I guess," His voice had a downcast tone to it as he spoke. He followed after me into the room; I gave Wakka a death glare because it was his voice that had ruined our moment.

Axel hopped up onto his bunk and turned off the lights. I was just about to crawl into bed when something grabbed the bottom of my T-shirt, it was Sora.

"Goodnight Roxas," he said in a whisper.

"Goodnight Sora," Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Riku looking over at me with an odd expression on, "Goodnight Riku."

He gave a small start, "…goodnight." And with that he disappeared into the depths of his bunk.

"Don't worry about him; he's probably a bit shy. Night." Sora stated curling up into a ball under his cover settling down for the night.

With a quick goodnight to Axel, I curled up under my covers, facing the wall of the cabin, thinking. _What_ _was that expression Riku just had on? Anger. No, that's not quite right._ Then it hit me: jealously. Riku was jealous that Sora seemed so attached to me after only one day. _So little Riku has a crush on Sora. I wanna see how this will play out. Well, we have time. Twenty nine days to be precise, not that anyone's counting. _

_-----_

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make the palm tree happy :D.**

**-Tsubaki-kun **


	7. Boot to the Head

**And now for chapter 6. Last Saturday I stayed up all night watching Neon Genesis Evangelion all the way through with some of my friends…it was madness. To answer Illyric's question, I really have no idea if the structure will be like that. So this chapter took so long, I had writers block…and homework as well -_-'.**

Chapter 6- Boot to the Head

Much like train rides having a boot thrown in your face is a marvelous thing, especially when the boot was thrown to wake you up. That is exactly how I woke up on the second day of my hell. Just like on day one I awoke spouting gibberish, I was told it sounded something like this:

"holyshitissorastuckupthepalmtreegetzexionnowaxelheistheninja…I hate you all."

Most of breakfast was spent laughing at my awesomeness. At least breakfast was waffles, not that I got to enjoy them or anything. Namine and Kairi's cabin came over to eat with us too. It was Selphie turn to clean the bathroom so she wasn't at breakfast. Their persistent giggling nearly drove all of us into hysterics, and not the good kind. A girl named Larxene shoved Sora's face into his waffles, in turn making me lose my own, because Sora's were ruined and he was eyeing mine for the next five minutes. Thus breakfast was over, and the epic game of tag began, again.

Now being lunch time I am sitting between the most beautiful person in the world and the one who seems to be the most attached to me. However, the greenish tinted food in front of me didn't seem very appetizing, so I settled for drinking the orange juice that came with lunch.

"If you don't eat your not gonna grow." Axel said in a very know-it-all voice. I gave him a death glare. _You didn't just bring up my height, did you?!_

"For your information my parents are under five four, so I really have no hope of growing anymore then I already have."

"Never say never!" Demyx said cheerily, his mouth had ketchup all around it.

"Well Demyx, I didn't say 'never' in that statement, so what you're saying makes no sense in the context…" He looked slightly disappointed and confused. Zexion gave me a scowl.

"Roxas stop teasing Demyx." Axel said rather jokingly, as if he didn't care either way.

"Yeah well, maybe if I didn't get a boot thrown in my face this morning maybe I wouldn't be like this." I gave him a sideways glare.

"Don't blame me," Axel said innocently holding his hands up in mock surrender, "It was Zexion's idea."

"Z-zexion's," I sputtered, I looked across the table to my right, and Zexion was sitting there sipping his tea like nothing was being said about him, "You told them to drop a boot in my face?!"

"You weren't getting up, we couldn't think of any other way." Zexion said in a cool voice, but he had on a small smirk just visible under his stereotypical emo hair. I was stunned. _They're all out to get me._

"Cheer up Roxas; we have a nature walk after this." Tidus interjected before I had the chance to run for my life. I gave a small sigh. _A nature walk won't be too bad, I mean it's just walking around and talking about the plants right, what could happen._ Oh, how wrong I was.

After lunch we found ourselves standing next to a large clump trees waiting for something to happen. I turned to face Axel who was standing next to me.

"Who do you think is gonna be the one taking us on the walk?"

"Hmm, well we know it's not Xigbar, that guys in charge of the arrow shooting range. Xemnas wouldn't demean himself to walking through dirt all day. Anyone one I forgot?"

"What about that one blue-haired-," My sentiment was cut short by a pink haired figure stumbling out of the bushes. The figure straitened itself up and said.

"…I'm late aren't I?"

"Indeed." Said Zexion.

All of the campers were fixated on the figure's bubble gum pink hair; the figure just happened to be Marluxia. He noticed their gazes and gave a sigh. _This must be why he hates working with the kids for long periods of time._

"Okay, staring at my hair time is over. Time to start the nature walk." He motioned for us to following him over to a small dirt path barely visible between the large tropical bushes on either side. "We are going to walk down this path going through the small forest, there are many different kinds of plants in this part of the world and today I shall tell you about the ones we encounter." Marluxia sounded like he had done this too many times to be excited or at least to act like it. _Marluxia I understand your pain._

And thus started the nature walk from hell, not that I would've known that at the time. Everyone in the cabin had to pick a partner just in case they got lost in the small forest, because it was obliviously possible to get lost in the extra small tropical forest. The pairs were: Riku and Sora, Adam and Josh, William and Jeremy, Tidus and Wakka, Zexion and Demyx, and last but not least me and Axel. _It wasn't planned or anything like that, what are you talking about?_ Everyone started down the path, Marluxia was in the lead while Axel and I were bringing up the rear.

"On your left you will see a couple of Papou trees, there is a myth that says if you share the fruit with someone then your densities shall become intertwined. However it's never been proven." _Sounds nice._ I glanced over to Axel to see what he thought of having his destiny intertwined with someone. His expression was unreadable_. I guess he doesn't care for all that romantic crap; most guys don't._ The Path was now on the side of a small hill like thing that was covered in the same bushes that were at the beginning of the path. Marluxia still hadn't had to courteously to explain what they were.

"Watch out for snakes, they are fairly common around there." Marluxia said disturbing my thought process.

"Hey Marly, what are these huge bushes call?" It was Axel. _You give everyone stupid nicknames don't you? Soon he'll be calling Zexion, Zexy or something. _

"Don't call me that. The bushes are the Tropical Sun Shade; some people can be very allergic to them."

"Wow, he has the same reaction to nicknames as you do Roxy."

"Yea, but it doesn't seem to deter you at all."

"Nope." He gave a chuckle at the pout on my face.

We all walked on in silence listening to Marluxia's ranting about the different plants on Density Island. He seemed to be enjoying himself. _God he must love plants._ The path was still bordering the cliff thing when a strange noise came from the plants closest to me. I looked down in time to see a bright orange snake launching itself right at my feet. I let out the manliest squeal you've never heard. I mean it would've had ballerina's running to protect their manhood. However along with the squeal came me trying with all my might to distance my left foot from the snake, and that meant throwing myself at Axel, who in turn, lurched off the path and down the small hill, I also came along for the ride. We tumbled through the Tropical Sun Shade into a small gully at the bottom of the hill. I had myself positioned with my back to Axel's chest and my head on top of his right hand; he was about an inch away from groping me with that other hand. Both of us were too shocked to move or talk.

"You guys okay!" Zexion yelled down at us. I blinked several times trying to decipher what the hell had just happened.

"urggggh, Roxas your not as light as you look…" Axel groaned from underneath me. I sprang up as fast as possible and managed to make myself dizzy in the process. I clucked my head in my hand to stop the world from spinning. "You okay Roxas?"

"ugh, yeah just kinda dizzy, what happened."

"Well, you attacked me and we fell into this here gully thing… or whatever the hell you call this."

"I didn't mean to attack you," I said defensively, "there was a snake."

"And here I thought you were just trying to get into my pants."

"Excuse me." I managed to spit out. _Get into your pants!? What are you taking about? I have no such motive, nope, none at all!_

"I was only joking." He said quickly just in case I decided to punch him in the face for his totally true comment.

"Enough of the lover's quarrel, just tell us if you are hurt or not so we can get on with our lives." This time it was Marluxia yelling at us.

"We're okay." Axel replied.

"Alrighty now that that is settled lets move on with the nature walk."

"Are you just gonna leave us here?!"

"To get out of the gully you'll have to walk down to the beach and then go around, unless you wanna risk the chance of being allergic to the Sun Shade."

"…fine, we'll walk."

"Good idea, we'll be off then, say goodbye to your counselors everyone." All of the boys waved at us or made jeering sounds at our predicament. Sora looked down at me with worry in his eyes.

"Come back to the cabin in one piece okay, Roxas." He yelled down at me. Riku, who was standing behind Sora, had a look on his face that clearly said: _I-really-wouldn't-mind-if-you-get-eaten-by-a-snake_. I gave him a wave as the precession turned a corner and vanished out of our view. Axel got up, wiped the dirt off his shorts, and picked me up by the collar of my shirt.

"gah, what the heck Axel?!"

"You weren't moving so, that's what you get," He said flatly eyeing our surroundings as I massaged my neck, "What way do you think the beach is?"

"We probably have to go down stream to get there, so that would be… this way." I pointed in the way I was trying to indicate to Axel.

"Well let's go so we can get to the cabin before the campers do."

"Sounds good to me." I shrugged and began the journey to the beach. For a while we walked in complete silence with only the splashing of our feet was the only thing to break the monotony of it all, "So Axel what's your home town like?" I said in a last ditch effort to make small talk.

"Hollow Bastion? It's pretty nice, kinda broken down if you know what I mean; lots of construction too. What Twilight Town like? I've never even seen pictures of it."

"It's nice, I mean besides that fact that there is not really much to do there, unless you like Struggle and sea salt ice cream."

"Struggle?"

"Yea, it's a really fun sport. Sorta like sword play only there is a tournament for it and you can win prizes. I beat my best friend Hayner and won last year."

"Hmm, sounds pretty fun, I would love to watch you." Again he had that sly look on his face and I couldn't tell if he was being serious of not.

"Well if you come to Twilight Town maybe you will see."

"Can I go visit after camp is over then?" I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Axel, we've only known each other for like three days," _and I've totally fallen for you! No that's not the point here. What would mom say if I sudden brought home a very pretty guy? _

"So we have twenty eight more days to get to know each other."

"That's true…" Why was Axel saying all this to me? Did he really have an interest in me or am I just being delusional?

"Look! It's that beach, we're freeeee!" Axel said in a giddy voice running towards the picturesque water arms flung high over his spiky red hair. _Well that just killed the mood. Oh well at least he's smiling. _

"Wait up!" I yelled at his retreating back running after him. We made our way to the cabin and to our delight the campers and Zexion were still on the nature walk. We occupied our time by plying cards on the floor. Axel won all the games; he said his friend Luxord taught him how to play. Luxord was supposedly the best gambler in Hollow Bastion, stripped twenty profession players to their boxers in a game of poker once. _I'm glad we are not playing strip poker._

After the campers got back we went to dinner which was pretty uneventful compared to breakfast and lunch. Then came the showers, and finally lights out time. Before I entered the cabin to go to sleep I looked over at my good friend the palm tree and gave it a thumbs up. _No need to worry palm tree, everything's going great. _I stepped into the cabin and lay down in bed after saying goodnight to everyone and getting my good night glare from Riku. Sleep came quickly; after all it was a pretty great day, even if the way I was woken up could've been better. _Who the hell would bring boots to a beach?_

_------_

**Again sorry this took so long -_-'. Happy late Thanksgiving for all of you who celebrate it!! Hope you guys weren't in turkey induced coma's like I was on the 27, it was aweosme. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Maybe next chapter the palm tree shall get a name...just maybe.**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	8. I Won't Ask

**This didn't take as long as the last chapter, therefore updated more quickly! I had lots of fun writing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 7- I Won't Ask

_-TWEEEEEEET- _"NO RUNNING!! WHAT IS THIS, THE TWENTIETH TIME I'VE TOLD YOU GUYS!?"

"Yea…Roxy, don't think they're gonna listen to you."

"That doesn't mean I can't try." My words seemed to be dripping with venom, Axel shrunk down into his chair as I glared down at him from the lifeguard's chair.

"jezz, what's wrong with you today?"

"Well Axel, I'm sitting in a lifeguard chair in nothing but my checkered swim trunks, the vermin aren't listening to me, and its a hundred and fifty fucking degrees out here. I wonder what could be wrong." I was literally melting in my seat and the fact that a bunch of kids were entrusting me with their life didn't help much. During breakfast Xemnas had come over to tell Axel and me that we were on lifeguard duty because the usual one fell off a boat and almost drowned. Oh, the irony. It was my turn to be up in the chair of no-one-will-listen-to-you-anymore, Axel was lounging in a beach chair next to me in his flame pattern swim trunks and no shirt, and it was a pleasant sight.

"I can take over if you want me to." Axel said timidly, for he had already incurred my wrath several times today.

"You were up here for like an hour, I can handle another ten minutes."

"Sure you can Roxy…" He said under his breath not wanting me to hear.

"What'd you just say?"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought you said." I returned to watching the swimmers. Most of our cabin was off at arts and crafts with Zexion, but Sora, Riku and Demyx wanted to swim instead. Pretty sure Sora only came along to be near me, and Riku followed Sora, but Demyx just loves to swim. Actually he was pretty torn between swimming and following after Zexion, it was kinda cute to watch him decide; he looked around for about thirty minutes to find a flower and proceeded to pluck out the petals saying 'swimming, arts and crafts, swimming…' and so on and so forth. But now, Demyx, Sora, and Riku were playing a game of pool volley ball. Sora spotted me looking over at them and gave me a huge grin and waved at me. Well it was more like he was flagging down a plane.

"Hey Roxas!" _Sora can you do anything else to make Riku hate me? Cause that would be just peachy keen._

"…Hey Sora." I said feebly while Axel chuckled.

"Riku's gonna hate you by the end of the week for sure."

"Your observation abilities precede you Axel, he already hates me." I said silkily, the heat was making me want to toy with him. _I know I'm a terrible person_.

"You're not very cute when you're being a meanie." Axel said with an extremely cute pout on his face.

"Are you implying that I'm usually cute?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, my eyes still focused on the pool.

"Maybe I am." I took my eyes off the pool for a second to gawk at Axel and his entire sexy shirtless-ness.

"What the hell-," just then a beach ball came out of nowhere a hit me on the side on my head, landing in my lap. I just stared down at it for a second. _Why hello here, and to whom might I owe this pleasure to?_

"Oi, gives us back our ball!" _I knew it ._I raise my gaze to see Riku yelling at me. _Oh, you are so gonna be sleeping outside tonight._

"What makes you think I'll give it back right after you ruined my conversation with Axel?"

"Come on Roxas! Pwease?" Demyx whined putting on the biggest sea foam green puppy eyes the world has ever seen.

"Whatever," I tossed that ball back to them, "I said no running!" I pointed and yelled at a small girl being chased by her friends around the pool.

"Nice one, so you were enjoying our conversation right there." Axel said coolly.

"Yup, it helped keep my mind off the fact that I'm fucking melting."

"Am I just a cooler to you or something?" He put on an obliviously fake hurt tone.

"Maybe…" _Your pretty good eye candy too, if I may say so._

"Pssh, you know I'm worth more then that. I can sit here and look good too." I froze_. He can read my mind! Shit. Now I have to watch what I think. Or maybe I can use this to my advantage; get me a cool drink. _Axel just sat there waiting for my reply. _It was worth a try. _

"Yeah or you can get me a soda."

"How about I take over the chair and you can get yourself one."

"Fair enough," I climbed down the ladder and handed the life float thing and the mega phone to Axel, "good luck, be back soon."

"Roger." Axel gave me a salute and climbed up into the chair. I walked over to the gate of the fence surrounding the pool. I closed the gate behind me with a pleasant yell from Axel, "Okay swimmers, Axel's in charge now, next person who runs gets thrown in the ocean. Hey, don't test me, the ocean is right there! You see that! You'll been there very soon if you don't stop!" I decided that I would ignore that. _Ignorance is bliss_.

"What kind of drink shall I get today~" I hummed to my self as I walked up to the vending machines that were only about ten meters away from the pool. I excitedly looked at the choices; I was a giddy as a school boy in a candy shop. But the fact is I would have been just as giddy in an actual candy shop. I really like sweets. And vending machines, those too. I decided a blue raspberry soda sounded good. I inserted a dollar fifty and walked away with my new bundle of hyper-joy goodness.

"Hey there little dude", I looked over my shoulder to see Xigbar leaning against the machine. _When the hell did he get there!?_ I clutched my bottle of soda to my chest as if Xigbar was going to jump me for the thing.

"…Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked cautiously, soda still firmly pressed to chest.

"What, am I not allowed to walk around now?"

"No, I was asking what are you doing here instead of at the shooting range?"

"You mean that pathetic excuse for one?" He asked removing himself from the vending machine.

"I guess yeah, why is it pathetic?" I was inching towards the pool not really wanting to talk to Xigbar.

"Why, you ask, because the great Destiny Island thinks that guns are dangerous weapons that kids should not be able to hold, let alone shoot, and with all their perfect knowledge and logic they decided to band guns, even pellet guns, from all camps. No exceptions. So I'm stuck at that stupid archery shooting range all day watching kids pretty much throw sticks at a bull's eye! That is why it is pathetic!" He said all of this in about one breath. My soda bottle was now pretty much stuck into my chest from holding it so tightly. I was cowering because of his outburst and my eyes were wide_. Oh. My. God. Who ever hired this guy is a psychopath. _He took a long breath and raked a hand through his pony tail, "So how are your campers?"

"…They're good…"

"That's awesome to hear. Well I'm gonna get me a drink here and be off." He pushed a random button on the machine, took the bottle and walked off, "see ya round, kid."

I was deeply confused by what just happened and rather glad that I wasn't shot or anything. Good thing guns are not allowed, Xigbar seems kinda trigger happy, and his mood changed too fast for me to register. I gave my head a small shake and walked up to the pool. Axel spotted me as I came through the gate.

"Hey Roxy, what's up, you just look like you've seen a ghost."

"You get to take the campers to the shooting range when we have to do that." I said simply, Axel stared at me with an extremely confused look on his face. I settled down into the chair that Axel was occupying earlier and stared at my soda with a look of pure bliss on my face.

"You two wanna get a room or something?" Axel asked nonchalantly.

"Nope, we are perfectly fine with showing our love in public."

"There are children present."

"And I care why…?"

"I thought you'd say that." I gave him a nod and opening up the fizzy pleasure that is the masterpiece of soda. I took a sip and let the liquid slide down my throat. My face broke into a grin and I started to giggle a little bit. Axel looked at me with a horrified look on his face. "Roxas…could it to that you are really not good with sugar?"

-giggle- "I have no idea what you're talking about." –giggle-

"So God help us all…oh, time to go." He brought the mega phone to his mouth as I took a gulp of my soda and began to shake a little. "Everyone out now, Swim time is over!" The campers let out a collective whine, "Suck it up and get out!" They hung their heads and all got out of the pool, getting their towels to take back to their cabins. I jumped up and walked over to the fence to hold the gate open. Well, it wasn't so much as walking as it was skipping over with my arms flailing.

"Have fun, hope to see you again sometime." I said giddily. All of the exiting campers were giving me a weird look as if they expected me to be swallowed by a large cloud of darkness or something. Axel and the boys from our cabin came over holding their towels and sandals waiting for me to finish my spazzy farewells.

"Axel what's wrong with Roxas?" Sora asked in a frightened tone. In fact, Demyx and Riku also looked as if they were scared of me.

"Sora, my lad, that's what we call a sugar high for a teenager."

"Oh, okay. Can we go back to the cabin now?"

"Yea. Let's go before Roxy here jumps into the pool or something."

"What!? Did you say something to me Axel?!" I could bearly understand the words coming out of their mouths or my mouth for that matter. My vision and motor functions were a bit screwed up too. _I don't think I'm trying to make my hand twitch like that..._

"Let's go tiger." He said grabbing my upper arm and leading me to the cabin.

"That's what she said!" I managed to say between my giggles.

"No, no it's not."

"It isn't?" I said my giggling stopped and I gave a pout.

"…Whatever, sure, that is what she said."

"I knew it!"

"Is he seriously gonna be okay?" Demyx said, catching up with us from locking the pool's gate.

"I really have no idea." We arrived at the cabin. I spotted the palm tree out of the corner of my eye. _I should give it a hug…and I will!_

"Palm tree!" I shrieked. I broke free of Axel's grip and ran over to the palm tree throwing my arms around it, "I luv you SO much!"

"Axel, I don't think Roxas is normal."

"You would say that, Riku." I recognized Axel's voice coming closer to me. Then I felt him trying to pry me off my beloved tree.

"Roxas, is the palm tree your new friend?" Sora said innocently.

"Yup! He sure is!" I answered his question with no pause to think, not that I'd be able to think in my current state. Axel was still trying to get me off. I couldn't tell where Riku or Demyx were, so I assumed they had gone to put their stuff in the cabin.

"What's his name?" Sora continued.

"Sora, don't encourage him." Axel snapped.

"I shall name him Josephine!"

"…Roxas that's a girl's name."

"Your pretty face is a girl's name."

"I'm sure it is, Sora help me get him off Josephine…God, that sounded so wrong."

"Will do, captain." They got me off Josephine and carried me back to the cabin.

"Josephine! No! I'm sorry they won't let me stay! I'll see you again!"

"Sora, write a new rule for the cabin: no sugar for Jeremy OR Roxas, got it memorized?"

"I'll write it on the list."

That afternoon Zexion returned from arts and crafts with paste and macaroni in his hair to find me hog tied on the floor of cabin eight in nothing but checkered swim trunks laughing hysterically. Axel, Riku, Sora, and Demyx were too busy playing cards to care.

"I won't ask…" Zexion said stepping over me and settling on my bed, followed by our other campers, all carefully stepping around me.

"Don't worry Josephine, we shall be united once more!" I randomly shouted before returning to laughing at nothing.

"Sure you will Roxas, sure you will."

_Oh, I will Zexion mark my words. _

_-------_

**Yay, now the palm tree has a name. Reviews make Josephine very happy. And yes Josephine is a 'he' because thats just how I roll... yea I'll never say that line again. SO ANYWAYS hope you have enjoyed chapter 7, 8 shall be up eventually...**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	9. Like Hell it Wasn't

**Sorry this took so long. Lots of school work, and not being able to think. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer- See previous chapters.**

Chapter 8- Like Hell it Wasn't.

"Roxy!" Axel whined, "Don't be like that, you know I'm sorry. Please stop ignoring me."

"No. I don't know you're sorry, I will not stop ignoring you, and don't call me that." I had my face in my palm and was trying not to strangle Axel. I had spent the day ignoring Axel and his attempts to get me to speak to him. However, it was now lunchtime and the nagging had pretty much given me a migraine much worse than the one I woke up with.

"It wasn't my fault that you slept on the floor."

"Axel. You left me hog tied on the floor in my swimming trunks!" This was true. I had woken up as I'd fallen asleep. That is, still hog-tied on the floor in my bathing suit. Not only was I sore and humiliated, but I had the worst headache imaginable, which was either from the sugar I had or the fact that I was pretty much kissing the sandy wood floor all night.

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't move you."

"Like hell you couldn't!"

"Will you guys stop the lover's spat already?" Zexion interjected.

"Lovers!?" I spat.

"Don't hide it, Roxas." Axel said silky, completely recovered from his earlier whiny state. He grabbed my chin between his thumb and pointer finger and brought my face close to him looking deeply into my eyes.

"Ah…" I couldn't say anything. _OH MY GOD!! HIS FACE IS WAY TOO CLOSE!!_ I didn't really mind, but everyone in the vicinity was giving us an odd look. "Get the hell off me." I growled trying to suppress the blush creeping up on to my face. I smacked his hand away receiving a hurt look. "And don't think this means I'm talking to you again."

"What? Woxy~ pwease! Don't be like that, baby!" I folded my arms over my chest and turned away from Axel's pleading.

"Hey Zexion, can two guys even be lovers?" William asked_. You're a very sheltered child, aren't you?_

"Yes, two guys can be lovers." Zexion answered.

"Can they get married?" Demyx asked with stars in his eyes and a small blush on his cheeks. It was rather adorable in my opinion but Zexion was seemly stunned by the question.

"Y-yes here on Destiny Island they can but other places have not approved it yet…" Demyx's features lighted up as Zexion said this.

"Then can we get married when I'm older!?" Demyx tugged on Zexion's shirt, his eyes still sparkling. Zexion's face was one of pure terror. Axel and I had forgotten our issues to gape at Demyx and Zexion. However, all of the rest of the campers didn't seem to understand the full extent of the statement.

"Wha…" Zexion stuttered. His face turned a bright red color. _Could this mean that ol' Zexion has a soft spot for cute little Demyx_? Zexion couldn't find any words.

"Can we?" Demyx inquired, his smile faded a bit.

"Ah….lets see if you feel the same way when you're older…" He finally answered his face still red as a beat.

"I wanna be the flower girl!" Sora yelled, his hand shooting into the air. I glanced over at Sora; he had excitement written all over his face.

"I'm sure you'd look great in a pretty pink dress, Sora." I said snidely. To my surprise Riku's face turned as red as Zexion's, most likely at the thought of Sora in a dress. He did a terrible job at covering up the blush now adorning his face. Axel spotted this, his smirk returning.

"So Riku, are you gonna be the ring bearer so you can walk right after Sora in his pretty pink dress?" Axel said malevolently, slinging his right arm over Riku's shoulder. Riku proceeded to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" He replied, turning away from Axel's all knowing gaze.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, Riku."

"Hey, annoying thing, stop teasing Riku." I stated as I took a bite of a chip.

"Roxas~," Axel whined, totally forgetting about Riku, "just look at me please!" _Axel you're so pathetic_. I returned my attention to an extremely happy Demyx, who happened to be latched on to a very humiliated looking Zexion. Sora was peering past me and Axel to get a glimpse of Riku, who was now hiding behind Axel, trying to look as normal as possible. The rest of the boys who were not currently in a love crisis were discussing the finer points of bliztball, and tag too, for some reason.

"Excuse me." A serious voice came from behind my head. I glanced over to see Saix waiting patiently.

"Umm, yes, what is it?" I was the one designated to talk to the managers when they wanted a word.

"We were wondering if your cabins would like to participate in the 'test of courage' tonight at 10pm at the old abandoned house on the west side of camp." Saix said in a very official voice.

"Well…" I pause to see what everyone thought. They were all nodding their heads quickly, that is except for Axel. He was busy drawing circles on the table top with his finger. "Sure, we'd love to go."

"Alright." Saix gave a nod and walked off. I returned to my lunch and my chips, I was nibbling away at a chip. Zexion had freed his arm from Demyx so he could go throw away his trash. Demyx was watching him longingly wanting him to be back as soon as possible.

"So Demyx, you seriously wanna marry Zexion?" Axel said, breaking away from his depression.

"Yup," He replied. Both Sora and Riku were intent on the conversation, sipping away at their drinks. "I love him, so why not marry him?" Demyx concluded. A pleasant smile creased Axel's lips.

"Hope you two are happy." He was facing Demyx, but he looked at me for a second as he said this. _And_ _why do you look at me when you say such a thing?! _"And back to what I was doing before…ROXY!! Please talk to me! Or at least look at me." I chuckled; changing tact quickly was one of Axel's specialties.

"Can we go so I can have time to read before we have to run around in the dark?" Zexion said returning from his trip to the trash can.

"I second that opinion." Adam said as if we have bored.

"aaaaannnnndd away we go!" Jeremy jumped up and ran outside the meeting hall with Tidus, William, Wakka, and Josh at his heels. I followed them with everyone else, Axel still trying to get me to talk to him. Upon returning to the cabins, most of the campers were playing cards on the ground. Zexion and Adam were reading and Demyx was peering over Zexion's shoulder to see what he was reading. _My head hurts_. I went get some peace and quiet, I decided to go sit by Josephine; he at least wouldn't annoy me.

"Hey Josephine." I said sitting down leaning on the trunk, "What's up with you these days?" Josephine being the stick that he was didn't respond, leaving me in an awkward silence. _Like hell a tree would talk to me_. I let out sigh and closed my eyes. I drifted off after a while, warm and comfortable in the sunshine. But after what seemed like only a minute I was rudely awakened.

"Roxas~~," my eye twitched, "wake up. Oh, sleeping beauty whilst thou open thy eyes for me?"

"I'm going to slap you."

"Alas! She awakens from the eternal slumber!"

"Seriously. What the hell do you want?" I said rubbing sleep out of my eyes. Axel was hovering over me, his face in shadow from the sun behind his head.

"Ha! You are speaking to me again; I knew it wouldn't last long!" Axel said triumphantly, assuming a victorious pose with his hands on his hips.

"Sure, but after you explain why you've woken me up the silence treatment starts again."

"Come on~." Axel whined slumping form his pose.

"Explain. Now." I growled.

"Okay, okay. Well, I just wanted to tell you its dinner. Not that it's easy to tell still pretty light out. Anyways, thought you would want to get food seeing as we are going to be running around all night."

"Okay. Now leave me alone." I paused at Axel's worried look, "I'm fine, I'll catch up in a bit."

"Alright!" He said happily turning to leave me with Josephine.

"Oh and Axel, I'm going to ignore you again now."

"What?! ROXY! Please, hear me out!"

"Don't call me that." I said, walking past him towards dinner.

"It wasn't my fault!"

_Like hell it wasn't._

_-------_

**to be continued....DUN DUN DUNNNNN~ Hope you liked it! The next chapter may take awhile, lots to do with the holidays around the bend, sorry about that.**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	10. Your Fault

**I had some troubling writing this chapter -_-' Oh well. We had a giant snow storm today! It was Aweosme! Hop eyou enjoi this chaptah that I have worked very hard on.**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Kingdom Hearts...**

Chapter 9- Your Fault

"Zexion, tell Roxy he's being a jerk!"

"Axel, why would I waste my breath relaying messages for you two?"

The full moon above us illuminated the path we were to take to get to the abandoned house for the 'test of courage' thing. _What are we gonna have to do anyway? Find an item in the dark deserted house or something? _I was hoping with all my might that ghosts would not be involved. I really dislike ghosts, and most scary things for that matter. This was mostly likely because my mother would lock me in the room with her when she watched scary movies. This only benefited her because A- she got to watch her movies without being too freaked out. B- I would have to endure the most bloody and terrify movies at age nine. _See what you've done to me Mom? This is entirely your fault. _I felt a tugging at my shirt and gave a start.

"Oh, it's just you, Sora." I looked down to the small brunet trying to get my attention. "What's up?" I said warmly trying to hide the fact that my heart beating fast from the fright he gave me.

"Ummm, well, Axel says your being a meanie…" My warm expression was replaced by a scowl as my eyes went from Sora to Axel. He was waving stupidly at me, trying to make me comment. I gave him a disapproving look and continued down the path. "Is he ignoring me too now!? Axel! Look what you did!" Sora shrieked.

"How was I supposed to know he would do that?!" Axel shrieked back. They started to squabble as the rest of us proceeded to the house.

"If you would just talk to him, we wouldn't have to deal with all his bitching, you know?" Zexion asked from beside me.

"Zexion, don't deny me my fun." I replied with a smirk.

"Axel's right. You are a meanie." Demyx interjected from behind us.

"That's right, Demyx; just don't let him hear that."

"Is it a secret?"

"Yes it is. A very important secret."

"I would appreciate it if you don't tell him lies." Zexion said with a slight growl in the voice.

"You should teach him to be able to tell when somebody is lying. I mean it would be bad to have your bride kidnapped on your wedding night or something."

Zexion's face turned a lovely red and he looked at me with an expression of pure embarrassment. "S-shut up!" He yelled at me. I started to laugh at his reaction to my teasing. "Seriously Roxas, shut up! Or do you want me to tell Axel that you blush every time he gets too close to you!" This shut me up. We continued to walk in silence, both of our faces a light shade of pink. Noises from Axel and Sora's bickering punctured the peace of the night. We reached the house after climbing through some tropical sun shade, all hoping we weren't allergic.

"Finally made it." Saix was standing next to the entrance with his arms folded. "Ready to begin?"

"What exactly are we doing?" Josh asked timidly.

"I'm glad you asked." A very familiar voice issued from directly behind me. A hand rested itself upon my shoulder. I jumped, still on the edge from this whole situation. "You okay, Roxas?" The voice said. I peered over my shoulder to find a large mane of buddle gum pink hair.

"Oh, hi Marluxia." I sighed, holding my chest. Then I realized something. _How in hell would he be able to get over there without me noticing at all?! Did he come out of the plants or something?! _

"So to answer your question small child-." Marluxia continued.

"It's Josh." He cut in.

"I don't care. Anyways, you guys are going to have a test of courage," Marluxia explain, joining Saix beside the door. "The test consists of staying in this abandoned houses for as long as possible, you can go anywhere in the house, first or second floor, it doesn't matter. If you want to get out, the front door will be unlocked, so come out at anytime. One of us will be here. Any questions?" He looked at us expectantly.

"Will we have flashlights?" Wakka asked.

"Yes, we have three flashlights you all can use." Saix gave us the flashlights and returned to his spot by the door.

"So, in other words we just have to stay in this creepy house until dawn, and if we get scared we can leave?" William said.

"Precisely."

"Can we just get this started already? We're burning moon light." Axel blurted out before any more question could be asked. Marluxia's face broke into a rather sadistic smirk.

"Alright, you can all enter now." We all walked through the doors that Saix and Marluxia were holding open. When we entered the lavish looking entrance hall Marluxia said: "Hope to see you all in the morning…" and with that, the doors were closed and our fates were sealed. The room was completely dark, except for our flashlights and the moon light shining through the scarce windows.

"What'll we do now?" Jeremy asked as he peered around the room.

"Let's go upstairs, it might be lighter up there." Zexion suggested. We all nodded in agreement and walked up the stairs directly in front of us. The stairs twisted up to the left and lead to a hall way lined with windows on one side and doors on the other. The eerie blue light of the moon did nothing to clam my nerves. The floor creaked under our feet as we slowly made our way down the hall way.

"Well, this is pleasant…" Riku said trying to lighten the mood, and stop Sora from shaking. _Sora, you're not the only one_. Everyone was starting to move more reluctantly, not wanting to go deeper into the cold, dark hallway.

All of a sudden the flash lights started to flicker and died at the same time. Sora shrieked but was silenced quickly; as all the other yells were as well. I started to panic and fell to the ground, there was nothing but darkness around me and I couldn't seem to utter a word. A flickering light appeared.

"Roxas!" Axel called; he was holding a bright red lighter. "Where are the others?"

"They're not here?" I managed to choke out. It was true; there was only me and Axel standing in the hallway. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up from my resting place. The moon light seemed brighter and we could see more now.

"Shit. What happened?" Axel growled. Horror came over his face as his lighter went out. He tried several times to get it to light again, jamming his thumb down on the flint. "If this is a fucking joke, I'm going to kill them all. Shit. Why does this thing not-."

"Axel, did you hear that?" I said, interrupting his tirade. I had thought I had heard another voice besides ours, a much smaller voice. Axel abandoned the lighter and quieted to listen for the voice again. _This can't be normal…_

"-lay?"

"See, did you hear that!" I whispered loudly, squinting down the hallway.

"Yea, but what, or I mean, who was it?" Axel whispered back, coming closer to me.

"Wanna play?" We both turned quickly to face the depths of the hallway. A strange sight met our eyes; a small girl was standing only a few feet away from us, her straight forward brunette bangs covered her face from view. She wore a summer dress with bandages around her arms. "Wanna play?" She asked again in her unearthly high voice.

"Umm, why are you here?" I said still in a whisper, I stepped a little closer to her, to seem friendly.

"So, you don't wanna play?" She questioned, looking up at me, revealing her face. I jumped backwards with a large intake of air and clutched on to Axel's forearm, which was the first thing I could find.

"Oh god…" He uttered. The face of the girl was a stark white and whites of her eyes were pitch black. As we watched, some blood trickled from her mouth and her right eye. She tweaked her head, seemly confused.

"Don't wanna play?"

"Roxas Run! Now!!" Axel yelled at the top of his lungs, breaking my grip and taking my hand in his. I tore my eyes away from the freakish sight and ran as fast as possible down the stairs with Axel at my side. We both crashed into the front door and clawed at the door knob. _Locked?! _The doors would not budge.

"Why the hell are the doors locked Axel?!" I yelled, still tugging at one of the knobs.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?! Saix! Marluxia! Let us out!" Axel replied, now pounding his fist on the door.

"Shit! Open up!" We continued to yell at the entrance, to receive no reply.

A small giggling noise filled the entrance hall. We both fell quiet immediately, the hair on my neck stood on end. We glanced at each other and then behind us to the stairs. The eerie little girl was now standing at the top of the stairs, her shoulders shaking from the giggles that were now filling my senses and clouding my common sense. Axel broke the trance over me by grabbing my hand once again and forcing me through one of the doors off the side of the entrance hall. I tumbled to the ground and Axel slammed the door shut. He leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Axel…what was that?" I asked quietly.

"I-I don't know." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes closed in relaxation. "You okay?"

"Yea…we need to get out of here though." I leaned up against the closest wall and brought my legs up to my chest.

"You're right." He sat down next to me, his chin in his hand thinking of a way out. You can do it _Axel! Think! Think! Get us the hell out of here!!_ I kept this to myself not wanting to break his concentration. "What the-!" He yelled all of a sudden pointing to the other side of the room, his face contorted in confusion and terror. My eyes followed the direction he was pointed and I settle upon a truly freakish thing; it seemed to be a floating horse head with giraffe horns and an extremely long tongue flopping out of one side.

"Fucking house!" I roared, as Axel and I burst through the door we came in and ran to the door across the hall neither of us daring to look at the stairs. We didn't stop running until we had reached the kitchen deep inside the house. Yet again, we collapsed into two chairs around the circle table in the middle of the room.

"This house is seriously fucked up…" Axel muttered.

"No kidding." I replied staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, you're talking to me now." I looked down at Axel, an eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Do you really think I wouldn't talk to you in this kind of a situation?"

"Well, you seemed pretty dead set on ignoring me."

"You overestimate me Axel, my will isn't that great."

"Ha, I guess you're right," He laughed, my heart felt twenty times lighter. "So we've had our entire cabin spirited away, a creepy little girl scare the shit out of us, and a strange horse head thing look at us. What's next?"

"Don't say that Axel, you're just asking for something creepier."

"Crap. Sorry about that."

"To answer your question, next shall be flying food…" I said sleepy, not really understanding what I was saying.

"Flying foo-" _-Squash- _a banana had rammed itself into Axel's face at full force. _Holy shit, flying food!_ I ducked, dodging an egg headed for my head. "Son of a-." Axel exclaimed wiping the banana smush off his face.

"Get under the table, stupid!" I grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled him under the table. The different kinds of food whizzed over the table disappearing back into the dark from which they came.

"Okay, this is just silly, I mean the girl was creepy, and the horse was hella weird, but this is just lame." He surveyed our surroundings trying to find where the ammunition was coming from.

"You have some banana on your nose."

"Shut up." He replied, furiously wiping his nose.

"We should move on to the next room, I don't want a pie in and face of anything like that." I glanced out from under the table to see if the food was still taking up our air space.

"Agreed. Okay, on the count of three, we run for the exit." He got into a staring position and followed suit.

"One. Two. Three. GO!" We sprinted past the deadly flying food attacks and entered a new room of the unknown. This room only had two doors. One we came from and the other with a padlock on it. The large window allowed moon light to filter through. A small table was in the center of the room with a single chair next to it. No other furniture was present, not even a painting.

"There is nothing in here, so we should be good for a while." Axel plopped down next to the window and leaded his head backwards against the wall. I walked over and sat next to him.

"You think this place is haunted?"

"Probably, I mean what was that girl? Couldn't have been human…" He responded, eyes set on the ceiling.

"I guess you're right." We rested in the quiet for a minute, pondering what was currently happening to us and what the hell happened to the others_. This isn't what I signed up for. Oh wait, I didn't sign up at all. Nice one Mom. It's gonna be your fault if I get kidnapped by a ghost or monster or whatever the heck those things are. _A scratching came at the padlocked door. I froze and slowly turned to Axel, as he turned to me.

"Wanna play?" The little girl's voice came from beyond the wood barrier.

"Shit! Axel, she found us!" I yelled hysterically grabbing at his arm.

"Calm down Roxas, the door is locked, she can't get in!" He held on to my hand, that was gripping his arm and we both stared at the door in anticipation.

"Wanna play?" The padlock started to jiggle and the scratching noises increased. The lock dropped off and the scratching stopped.

"Axel, I don't wanna die…" I was shaking with fear.

"My only regret is that you really don't like me." He sighed.

"Don't like…Axel, do you think I hate you?" I forgot our situation for a second to look at Axel in wonder.

"Don't you?" Axel said with a confused look on his face.

"No. I don't hate you. Hell, since we are going to die anyway, I can say that I actually really liked you." I said uncaringly, returning may vision to the door, waiting for death to be swift. All of a sudden Axel stood up quickly. "Axel?" I said questioningly.

"There is no way in hell that I am dying after hearing that!" He picked up the chair and hurled it at the window. It shattered. He grabbed my wrist and lifted me up. "We are getting out of here, right now!"

"Axel, you're a genius! I love you so much right now!" His face turned a slight color of pink. I gave a laugh.

"O-okay, well, we are going to jump out the window now. Ready?" I nodded my head eagerly. He clutched me close to his chest. "One. Two. Three. Jump!" We leaped through the window head first and soared through the air not but for a second before colliding with the sandy earth. The momentum made us roll several feet.

"We're free!" I shrieked with joy and hugged Axel tightly.

"Well you two seem to be getting along fine now." We looked up to see Marluxia standing over us with a smirk on his face. I hurriedly pushed Axel away from me and got off the ground.

"That's not important right now Marluxia." I said quickly changing the subject. "The others they just-just disappeared!" Flailing my arms to make a point.

"You mean those others?" He pointed over his shoulder to the entrance. The rest of our cabin was walking out of the house, looking over at us in wonder. Sora and Riku was holding the horse head that we saw floating in one of the rooms and Josh had an armful of fruit. My face that was at first, surprised, then contorted with rage. "You little…"

"I'm going to kill you all!" Axel growled from behind me, a killing aura surrounding him.

"Hold up there!" Zexion said holding his hands up to show his innocence. "We were just sick of your guys' fighting and wanted to stop it!"

"It was for your own good!" Sora yelled.

"Hey Axel." I said quietly, my hands clenching and unclenching.

"Yeah, Roxas?" He replied, grinding his teeth.

"I say we burn the cabin down while they sleep."

"I concur." A sadistic grin was scrawled across his features.

"Then you'll have to pay for repairs, it's not worth it." Marluxia said knowingly.

"Whatever, anyways, I see how you guys got the horse and flying fruit, but how did you make the creepy little girl?" I asked. "It was really scary." They all exchanged looks with raised eyebrows.

"Little girl?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, with the bandages and black eyes and everything…" My sentence trailed off. _They really have no idea what I'm talking about…then that was._ I looked up to a second story window to see the small girl with a large grin on her face waving at us, disappearing as soon as I blinked. I looked to Axel. He was staring at me with wide eyes. To everyone else's fright, we started to laugh hysterically, stumbling down that path back to the security and comfort of cabin number eight.

No one could get a sensible word out of us about what had happened, not even Josephine. Axel and I went to sleep with a simple good night. I stared at the wood wall trying to forget the house, dwelling on the things Axel had said and what I would write in a letter home.

_Dear Mom,_

_I blame you for everything that has happened. _

_Love, Roxas_

_P.S. - send more sweatpants._

_-----_

**And now for something completely different... so very cold, go on wiht out me....*dies* yea, its cold. Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! Reviews make me extremely happy and help warm my frozen fingers! Oh, and Happy Holidays everyone!**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	11. Toilet Brushes and Hair Nets

**Sorry this took SO long D: btween the holidays, sitting around doing nothing, hanging out with friends and sewing my Marluxia cosplay I had no real time and motavation to write. This story has gotten over 2,000 views I was so happy when I saw that. Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews 3 !! So anyways here is the long awaited chapter 10 ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I'm still working on taking over Square, but so far I have yet to succeed *shakes fist* therefore I own nothing but the writitng.**

Chapter 10- Toilet Brushes and Hair Nets

"Scrub, scrub, scrub, scrubbing the toilet~ it's so fun. Scrubbing along with Roxy and Zexy~."

"For the love of God! Will you shut up Axel!? Singing doesn't help AT ALL!"

I gripped the toilet scrubber in my hand tightly, trying not to beat Axel over the head. Axel, Zexion and I had been put on bathroom cleaning duty, random tasks duty, and whatever the hell Marluxia wanted us to do duty. We were in the counselor's bathroom, cleaning the stalls while our cabins were out with Kairi and Namine's cabin on a field trip to the zoo. _They have everything on this island, don't they? _Zexion poked his head over my stall with a displeased expression.

"Hey Roxas, I know you and Axel are getting along again, but you could maybe make him be not as annoying." Zexion said.

"Zexion, can I ask you a question?" I glared up at him, scrubber still in hand.

"Yes…" Zexion replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I forgive you for what happened last night?"

"It was for your own good, I hold no guilt." He said simply, disappearing back to his stall.

"Whatever." I scoffed, returning to the task at hand. No matter how disgusting it was to be on my hands and knees in an almost public bathroom, it did help me forget the terror of last night. It also helped me forget, for at least a second that I had pretty much told Axel that I liked him. My cheeks burned up at the memory. _Ah! How could I be so stupid!? He hasn't been acting any different to me, but that's not the point! It could have been a pleasant situation where I shyly reveal my feelings, but no, it had to be in a dark, creepy old house, didn't it!? _My teeth were grinding and I busied myself with stabbing the closest tile with the back of the scrubber.

"I don't think that's how it works." I gave a scowl and looked up slowly. My eyes rested on the smirking red head peeking over the stall opposite from where Zexion had appeared.

"Really Axel, I wasn't too sure. Thanks for telling me." Axel's smirk only widened at my snide remark.

"Have I ever told you that you look extremely adorable when you try to act angry?" He said silkily. My pissed off façade crumbled and was replaced by a wide-eyed embarrassed look. At this point I could have reacted in two different ways 1) make some flirty comment and have Zexion appear again and tell us to get a room, or 2) throw a damp sponge at Axel's face. Considering my mood, I chose the latter. The sponge made a squishing sound as it nailed Axel between the eyes.

"S-shut up!" I retorted, my face a bright red. The sponge slid down Axel's face and landed on the floor with a small damp thud. Axel sputtered, getting the dirty water away from his mouth and used his hands to wipe off his acid colored eyes.

"Why'd ya do that, Roxy?! I was just giving you a compliment!" He whined, grasping on to the wall of the stall to keep his balance.

"Well, sorry if being called 'adorable' doesn't seem like a compliment to me." I turned my face away from Axel hoping, he wouldn't notice my blushing._ Too late_.

"Then why are you blushing like a little school girl?" I assumed that his Cheshire cat grin had come back because his voice returned to its silky teasing tone_. Shit he saw. Aw well, lets try option one this time and see what happens._ I tilted my head to face him. _I was right he is smirking_. I put on what I thought was a slightly hurt extra cute pouty look.

"Maybe because there is an extremely smexy red head calling me adorable and teasing me." I batted my eyelashes and a little part of me died on the inside. There was no witty comeback from Axel, he merely stared at me blankly, mouth slightly agape. Now I was confused. "Axel…?" He suddenly disappeared from my view with many loud banging's and a crash. "Wha-" I spun around as the door to the stall burst open revealing Axel, arms spread wide with a ridiculous look on his face.

"ROXY!" He yelled pouncing on me, from behind. I let out a strangled cry trying to free myself from Axel's death hold. "You're just so cute!!" He yelled, rubbing his cheek against the side of my head.

"Axel! Sto- ARGH! Where do you think you're touching!?" I heard the stall creak open and the next thing I knew we were both drenched in ice cold water. Axel stopped molesting me to push his sopping hair out of his eyes and look to the entrance of the stall where Zexion was standing, a bucket in his hands and his expression less then pleased.

"Even though I am extremely glad you guys are on good terms again, we have a job to do. So Axel, get off of Roxas now." His words were so deadly that Axel immediately released me with a look of loss written all over face. He stalked out of my stall, passed Zexion and returned back to his. Zexion gave a sigh. "After we finish these stalls we're done, and we can get out of this gross place." He left me to wallow in my soaking wet stall. The good thing was the water had washed away the suds from my previous scrubbing and all that was left was to dry the place. I picked up the towel and began to wipe the floor.

There was complete silence for the rest of our time cleaning, that is if you don't count Axel's random whimpering and Zexion growling back. After about ten minutes of this, I wiped my brow of imaginary sweat and stood up admiring my work with a pleased look, collected my cleaning tools and products leaving the stall; now I was mostly dry after Zexion's water attack. As far as I could tell Axel and Zexion were still cleaning. I decided I should deposit the chemicals I was cradling in my arms back in their appropriate home.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go put my stuff away, I'll be back in a bit." I called to the stalls.

"Have a nice trip~" A sing songy voice issued from Axel's stall, Zexion's reply had been drown out if he had replied at all. I headed for the door of the bathroom pushing it open with my back; on the side of the building was a locked wooden box where the cleaning supplies were kept. The padlock was currently hanging unlocked as there was nothing to steal from the box at this moment. I walked up to the box; I had to set the supplies on the ground before opening the container. After I had placed the stuff back in their storage area I headed back into the bathroom, but before I got to make it more the a few steps a pink blur had appeared in front of me, grasping onto my shoulders. _Hello, Marluxia_.

"Roxas! Guess what!?" I had never seen someone so giddy in my life. Marluxia was grinning like an idiot, bubblegum hair a mess from what I assumed was running here. He was bouncing up and down his hands still gripping my shoulders.

"You're drunk." I replied bluntly. He stopped bouncing and his grin turned into a skeptical look.

"No. Well at least not right now." He grinned once more. "Try again." _Hell no! _I've always sucked at guessing games, but Marluxia was currently the one who would decide if we had to go wash dishes or not, so I thought I'd play along.

"Somewhere a puppy has broken a leg or been hit by a car, either one."

"I wonder about you sometimes."

"That's what you get for making me guess. Just tell me already."

"Okay." He said with a dramatic flare. "Vexen is coming this afternoon." It seemed like he was going to explode and flower petals would rain down everywhere. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for Marluxia, but one thing confused me.

"Marluxia?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you telling me this?" He looked down at me and released my shoulders to give his head a small scratch.

"I actually have no idea." _Silly Marluxia_.

"Hey Marly! What's up?" Axel had rounded the corner with Zexion at his heels; both had their arms full of the cleaning supplies. Axel's hair was still not as spiky as usual due to the water damage.

"Just telling Roxas here that Vexen is coming to visit this afternoon." He turned to them with extravagance.

"Vexen?" Zexion asked.

"Yup! He's my husband!" Marluxia said happily. Both let out 'Oh' of acknowledgement, neither seemed shocked that Marluxia was gay, or married for that matter. _It's probably the pink hair_. "So you guys are done with cleaning." He said returning down to earth to give us more assignments.

"Yea, just finished." Axel replied, unceremoniously dropping the products in the box.

"Then you guys can go help prepare lunch." _Man he changes tact extremely quickly_. "Anyways, I'll bring Vexen by later, see ya." He finished with a wave disappearing around the building.

"Well that was random." Axel said looking where Marluxia was previously standing. Zexion closed the padlock with a click and straitened up.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." He said simply, walking away.

"Alrighty~" Axel replied, grabbing me by the arm and followed after Zexion. Thankfully all previous attempts at molestation seemed to be long forgotten by Axel. As we entered the cafeteria I spotted Saix sitting in a corner flipping through some papers. He glanced up as we came in but returned to his papers almost immediately. _Some greeting there, Saix_. The lunch lady ushered us into the back and gave us each a hair net and told us to put them on before bustling around, getting pots and pans out. I put the hair net on with some difficulty, my spikes posing a problem to get in the hair net. I looked over to Zexion and Axel to see how they were doing.

"Pfft, Axel you look –snicker- look." I tried to stifle my laugh at the sight of him; his red spikes looked as if they were covered in spider webs.

"I look awesome, almost as awesome as you." I gave a small flush; I knew I looked terribly stupid. "How are you doing Zexion?" He turned to look at him and his jaw dropped. "Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"You have two eyes…"

"Axel, did you seriously think I had only one eye?"

"Maybe…"

Zexion had his hair pulled back under the net, both eyes now visible. _We all look ridiculous, don't we_? The lunch lady yelled at us and we all hurried to help her cook. An hour later we were done cooking aka heating up prepackaged food. The rest of the camp filed in and grabbed some of the packaged goodness. We were dismissed by the lunch lady, after we had washed all of the dishes. I ripped of the hair net and grabbed an apple on the way out not wanting to clog my arteries just yet.

"So I guess now we have to find Marluxia and ask him what's next." I said, taking a bite of my apple.

"Guess so." Zexion replied flattening his hair over his eye, it had been sticking up ever since he had removed the hair net.

"Maybe he is meeting Vexen or something." Axel said with a shrug. "We could wait outside the cabin and see if he shows up."

"Sounds good to me." I answered, starting towards the cabin.

"We can wait by Josephine." Zexion said directing this comment at me.

"Zexion, don't even joke about Josephine." I replied simply leading the way.

"Yea Zexy, what were you thinking?" Axel said jokingly.

"That means you too Axel." I warned.

"Roger."

---------

**Almost Vexen time!!! But not right now. Thank you for reading this story reviews are welcome! And that means any type of happy, spazztastic, random thing you have to say about the story so far *mysterious fog appears* or the furture plot DUN DUN DUN!! Anyways~ stay tuned for the next installment in When Hell Freezes Over!**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	12. Ice Ice Baby

**OMG I'm SO sorry this took more than a month!! *bows over and over again* There were finals and other crap going on and the fact that I am now addicted to rune scape again doesn't help at all. Yes I know I'm a nerd. So I hope you enjoy this very late chapter 11.**

Chapter 11 – Ice Ice Baby

"When is Marluxia gonna be here~"

"He said 'later' Axel, he could turn up now or in eighty minutes."

"That was an extremely random time period there, Zexion."

"Shut up Roxas, I was just trying to prove my point."

The three of us were sitting on the ground, backs leaning against Josephine's trunk. We hadn't seen Marluxia since the morning and he still hadn't brought Vexen by. Out of sheer boredom I was hitting my head against Josephine, producing a low thunking sound. Zexion and Axel stopped their bickering to look at me with questioning eyes.

"You okay, Roxy?" Axel asked in a worried tone.

"No." I replied simply, hitting my head against Josephine again. –thunk-

"Do I even want to inquire about why you are hitting your head against the palm tree?" Zexion said, still eyeing me.

"Probably not." –thunk-

"Roxas?" Axel asked, wincing as my skull made contact with the tree.

"Yes?" –thunk-

"OH MY GAWD!! Will you please stop that!?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and twisted me so I was looking around Josephine into his eyes.

"But I'm SO bored." I whined, eyes wide like a crazy man's.

"Hold on just a little longer, Marluxia should be here soon. That'll help your boredom for sure!" Axel bellowed back at me, shaking my shoulders slightly.

"But Zexion said it could be up to eighty minutes!" By this time Zexion had his face in his palm facing away from our little play.

"Am I interrupting anything important?" A familiar voice said from above us in a sarcastic tone. We looked up to see Marluxia grinning down at us, his arm was interlocked with another man's.

"Oh hey Marly, I was just trying to entertain Roxy here." Axel let go of my shoulders so I could turn around and survey Marluxia's companion. He was about the same height as Marluxia and had straight dirty blond hair that hung past his shoulders. His eyes were a deep green color, completely different from Axel's. Currently he was looking at us in a way that just screamed 'what the hell is wrong with kids these days'. _So I assume this is Vexen_.

"Okay…anyways, this is Vexen," Marluxia replied gesturing at Vexen, "and these annoying things are Zexion, Roxas, and Axel." He pointed to us in turn.

"Hello." Vexen said simply with a nod. We got off the ground so we could speak with them normally.

"So, what brings you here, Vexen?" Axel asked cheerily.

"Marluxia wanted to show me the camp, and he said I needed a break from work anyway." Vexen said in a tired voice. _Good call Marluxia_.

"Those experiments are gonna be the death of you." Marluxia looked meaningfully at Vexen, who gave a slight twitch.

"Experiments?" Zexion questioned.

"Yes, I am a scientist; more specifically I work on experiments in a lab all day." Vexen's tone was a matter-of-fact one. Marluxia looked fairly down at the mention of how long Vexen spends in the lab. _That still wasn't very specific_.

"Umm what kind of experiment do you do?" I said carefully, not wanting to step on a land mine of emotion.

"Well…" Vexen faltered in his answer, "it is rather top secret and I'm not at liberty to tell you."

"What, are you cloning sheep or something?" Axel said jokingly.

"What are you talking about?!" Vexen replied, stiffing up. Axel seemed to be taken back by his reaction and Marluxia gave a small sigh, yanking Vexen closer to him.

"We better go Vexen, you still need to see the shooting range and meet Lexaeus." He tugged Vexen a couple of steps before turning back to us for a final note. "Remember you guys are on dinner duty and later, Axel and Roxas, you two have to do the beach litter patrol." He turned back and started to drag Vexen up to the shooting range.

"He's kind of odd." Zexion put it mildly, Vexen was extremely strange.

"I want a clone…" Axel said dreamily.

"Oh god, two Axels, I can barely handle one." I scoffed lightly.

"I heard that Roxas, and you know you would love it." Axel moved closer to me, rubbing his shoulder against mine.

"No thank you, one is good for me." I walked over to cabin eight to get some cards to occupy our time until the brats came back. _What time are they coming back anyway?_ "Hey! When are Sora and co. getting back anyway!?" I yelled to Axel or Zexion as I rummaged through my bag in search of my cards.

"Right before dinner, I think!" Axel yelled back. _Gah, I was hoping that wasn't the case_. I stood up straight, cards in hand and gave a sigh, walking outside. Axel and Zexion were sitting on the porch. "Why do you ask?" Axel continued patting the floor next to him, inviting me to sit down.

"No reason." I said, sitting down between Zexion and Axel shuffling the deck, "just didn't want our campers to see us with hair nets on." Both of their faces dropped at this revelation.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Zexion had his face in this hand once more.

"Craaaaaaaap." Axel whined, taking a portion of the deck that I handed him.

"Yup, now let's pay old maid so we don't need to think of the humiliation ahead of us." I handed the other part of the deck to Zexion and surveyed my own cards.

We managed to waste at least two hours playing a different assortment of card games, most of which Axel won. That is except for the memory games, Zexion won those. As the loser of almost all of the games, I was forced to try to climb Josephine. This didn't work out too well. I managed to climb about half way before losing my grip and falling all four feet to land on my ass. Axel found this highly amusing.

"Shut your face Axel!" I yelled, wincing as I picked myself up off the ground.

"That was the best thing ever!" Axel managed to say between laughs. He was bent over holding his sides.

"Axel." I growled.

"I'd hate to break this up but we have to go help out with dinner." Zexion interjected, giving us each his signature death glare. Without any further complaint we walked up to the cafeteria, each dreading the meeting we would have with our cabin.

"There you three are! Finally!" The lunch lady shouted at us when we walked though the doors. She forced us into the kitchen, throwing hair nets at us. "Get those on and be over by the preparing station in less then two minutes or I will have all of you peeling potatoes for the rest of the time we have here!" Not wanting to take the lunch lady up on her promise, we all put on the hair nets as fast as possible. One again, you could see both of Zexion's eyes, Axel looked ridiculous, and I'm sure I looked worse.

The lunch lady was waiting impatiently for us at the preparation station. "You know what to do, you did it this morning, and now do it!" she yelled and shuffled off. We got to work without a word to one another. Then finally the moment of reckoning came. Time to serve the food. _Oh joy_.

"Maybe they won't be here." Axel whispered to me. The three of us were in a line behind the 'food' using ladles to transfer it to the paper plates.

"And maybe Sora will learn to fly." I sighed, slopping some over cooked lasagna on some kid's plate.

"I remember when he said that." Axel said, dreamily remembering the moment we found out Sora had an overactive imagination.

"Both of you shut up or the beast lady will get mad." Zexion warned us.

"Did you just say…?" Axel's question trailed off, his eyes were wide, focusing on something behind Zexion.

"Axel?" Zexion asked. I looked around Zexion to see what Axel was staring at. My mouth dropped. _Crap_. Our entire cabin was at the door to the cafeteria, craning their necks to see where they should sit. I quickly hid behind Axel as he averted his eyes from the campers and instead looking around for things to hide our faces. "What are you doing…?" I assumed Zexion had turned around because after his question died, he joined in looking for something to save our dignity.

"Ah-ha!" Axel straightened up from looking in a low drawer, holding three surgical masks in his hand. _Why are those even here?!_ I wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth though, I tore one of the masks from Axel's hand, quickly covering my mouth and nose with it. I slowly glanced back over to the entrance; our cabin was now walking over to get dinner. William was the first to reach the counter, eyeing us suspiciously.

"I'd like the lasagna." William said to Zexion. Zexion motioned for him to go down to my area. All of the campers managed to go through the line with out us having to speak to them. _We're in the clear_, I thought with optimism. _Wrong_. Sora was the last to go through the line; he had trouble picking between the burrito and spaghetti, so the rest of the cabin was already sitting down to eat.

"Hey Roxas, which one do you like better?" Sora asked innocently, looking directly at me. I was taken back at this, my face was covered and it was fairly hard to tell was my hair style was with the net on.

"Who are you talking about?" I said in what I thought was a low manly voice in an attempt to throw off Sora. This gave both Zexion and Axel a chuckle and I glared at them.

"You."

"How did you know?" I asked giving up all hope of wining.

"It's kinda obvious, I mean you guys aren't at the table and I can still tell your hair and eye colors."

"Do you think they know?" I asked motioning towards the table holding our cabin.

"Probably not, none of them are really observant enough. Except for Adam, but I don't think he cares enough to tell anyone." Sora finished with a shrug, going back to examining the pasta.

"Oh, okay…" I said lamely.

"Sora, you can't tell them about this." Axel said in a serious tone.

"Sure, but you have to tell me which is better, the pasta or the burrito." Sora said childishly.

"The pasta. We're not quite sure what's in the burrito."

"Thanks Axel." And with that Sora walked over to the table, pasta in hand.

"Well that was close." Zexion said with a sigh.

"Yeah, really." I said.

We managed to get through dinner with no one else recognizing us. After cleaning glasses and silverware, we ripped off the hair nets and headed back to the cabin. The sun had begun to dip behind the horizon, dying the sky shades of orange and red. We were almost to the cabin when Zexion reminded us of something that was now long forgotten.

"Trash." Zexion said.

"Excuse me?" Axel quirked his eyebrow questioningly.

"You two need to take the trash down to the larger bins." He pointed to the hut only feet away where the trash cans for our cabin's section were kept.

"Oh right." Axel said, he seemed to droop at the idea. He swerved towards the hut.

"See you in a bit Zexion." I said in a hurried farewell and ran after Axel, as Zexion gave a lazy wave. Axel was already heaving two bags out of the bin when I got over to the hut. He motioned to the other bin.

"There are two more in there if you can get them."

"Got it." I stepped over to the bin and lifted the other two bags out with some difficultly, Axel watching all the while.

"Roxy, you really need to work out some time." He said jokingly.

"Oh shut up." We headed down to the large garbage bins without a word to one another. After throwing the putrid bags in the metal bins and started home to the cabins walking along a path next to the beach.

"Hey look, there are still people on the beach." Axel pointed to the shore where two people were sitting silhouetted by the sinking sun.

"Isn't that…"

"Marluxia and that guy?"

"Vexen."

"Yea, he was kind of weird, don't ya think?"

"He's a scientist, all scientists are weird." I continue to watch them. Vexen seemed to be speaking about his experiments because his gestures were extremely pronounced. Suddenly the two silhouettes came together and Vexen ceased his gestures.

"…Are they kissing?"

"So it seems." I said simply turning from the sight, my cheeks a slight tinge of pink. "Let's get back to the cabin." Before I could walk more than a half a step my foot still in the air, Axel grabbed my shoulder turning me so we were facing each other. Acid green stared intently into blue. "Axel?"

"Did you really mean what you said back in the creepy old house?" He asked in a completely serious tone. _WHAT DID I SAY!?_ I stared blankly at him; his gaze seemed to be scrambling my brain. Then it hit me, _he's talking about my crappy confession!_

"Umm, yes it meant it, I really do like you." I broke his gaze instead focusing on a blaze of grass sticking out of the gravel path. I felt like I was going to explode from embarrassment at any moment.

"Good." My eyes shot back up to Axel at this. His grin was back in place. He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, his lips locked with mine, the acid green of his eyes were melting any shred of uncertainty I had left. We parted; while I was still in a daze.

"I really like you too."

_They don't call Destiny Island paradise for nothing._

_-------_

**Wheeeeeeee~ stuff is actually getting more AkuRoku-ish!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters, feed back is welcome and loved 3 . Thanks for sticking with me and my strange time periods for updating X3.**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	13. That's What You Get

**Sorry this took so long again, school has been busy and I was preparing for Sakura Con. It was AMAZING!! I got to go as Marluxia on Saturday, my Vexen didn't show up untill late in the day *sadface* But anyways I hope you enjoy Chapter 12!**

Chapter 12- That's What You Get!

"Rox-," _no, don't wanna; let me lay here on this plank_. "Roxas, you know what day it is?" _Yes, it's the day after Axel kissed me, now leave_. "We get to go to the shooting range today~" My eyes shot wide open at this and I sat up quickly in hopes that this would somehow solve all my problems. It didn't. But it did give me a headache.

"Owww~" I moaned, assuming the fetal position and clutching my temple.

"Gah, you didn't have to head butt me- ow." Axel's voice carried up to me from the floor next to my bunk. "Should have just used the blow horn." He grumbled, appearing over the side of the bed, he had small tears of pain welling up in the corners of his eyes and a red spot was appearing on his forehead.

"That's what you get…" I muttered, sitting up correctly still rubbing the sore spot on my head. "So what's this about the shooting range?" I asked as Axel sat himself next to me with a yawn one hand still over his forehead.

"Shooting range today." He said shortly, trying to suppress another yawn. "Should wake up the brats now…" He got up to rummage around in his bag.

"Do I have to go, or can you and Zexion handle this one?" I eyed Axel's backside as he swayed it in the sir still looking through his bag. "Don't really want to deal with Xigbar, he kinda scares me."

"Got it." Axel said with triumph as he straitened up holding his neon orange blow horn. "Nah, you have to come with us, since all the kids have to go, and why would I want to leave my sweet wittle Roxy all alone while everyone gets goes to shoot things at targets?"

"Thanks for your concern." I said flatly, and eyed the blow horn cautiously. "Are you going to use that thing or what?"

"Yeah, just cover your ears and I'll commence waking up about half the camp."

"Roger." I pressed my hands over my ears quickly and sat back to enjoy the show. The result of Axel's blow horn was that everyone, except Riku, _lucky bastard_, fell off their bunk. Then they proceeded to chase Axel out of the cabin and down the beach yelling at him for harassment. During that time I had to deal with Riku giving me death glares the whole time. Luckily, I found that thinking of yesterday took my mind off of the fact that I could be strangled to death in the coming nights.

"Have a fun run?" I asked the boys who'd wandered back into the cabin, everyone was breathing heavily and had sweat on their brow, except Axel, he just seemed happier than before.

"Yes! It was awesome!" It was Sora who had spoken up, receiving glares from everyone.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way Sora, now all you go get ready." Axel said, waving the blow horn threateningly. After eyeing Axel with pure hatred, they set about getting changed out of the clothes they slept in, and getting on the clothes they would face the shooting range in. _Don't wanna go. Wait, maybe I could 'cute' my way out of it_. For as long as I could remember I've been called 'cute' never before had I admitted that it could help me out, but now was an exception. I creped out of the cabin to where Axel was sitting, tying his shoes.

"Hey Axel?" I said playfully.

"…Yes?" Axel turned to me, he sounded extremely protruded by my tone.

"I was wondering, if well…" I gave a small squirm and trailed off in hope to get the desired effect.

"Wondering what?" Axel said quietly leaning away from me, a look of distrust in his eyes.

"Well, I know how strong and awesome you are, and I was just-." My sweet talk was cut short by an out burst from Axel. Jumping to his feet and pointing and accusatory finger at me, he yelled.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Roxas!?"

"Goddammit Axel! I'm trying to sweet talk you so I don't have to go to the shooting range, just freaking listen to me!" I shrieked back at him, dropping the act and mimicking his pointing. _Failure_.

"Gotcha." Axel said with a satisfied smirk, placing his hands on his hips. _His very womanly hips I might add_.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go to the freaking range." I gave an annoyed huff and crossed my arms over my chest. _Note to self: never try to sweet talk Axel, ever_. He jumped back on to the deck and wrapped his long arms around my waist squeezing my back to his chest. I gave off a small squeak and reverted to blush mode.

"You know Roxas?" Axel whispered into my ear, his breath making the hair on the back of my neck flutter.

"Yea?" I squeaked my face now burning with embarrassment.

"You suck at trying to sweet talk, it doesn't suit you." His husky tone distracted me from what he was whispering into my neck, it took several seconds for me to register that he had insulted me.

"Hey!" I yelled at his back as he ran from me towards cabin nine, "Screw you! Who says I want to sweet talk you!" I recrossed my arms, pouting.

"It's pretty obvious that not only do you want to sweet talk him, you also want to get in his pants." I spun around to see which of the brats had come to incur my wrath. _Why hello there Riku_. My mouth curled into a sadistic smile.

"Well Riku, if you weren't a fifth grader I would have to say that you want to get into Sora's pants." I shot back at him smugly. His face turned a bright red and he started to stammer.

"Don't…kno…ummm…" I continued to glare at Riku, a sadistic glint in my eyes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sora asked appearing in the door way of the cabin looking between Riku and me a concerned look on his face. Riku gave Sora one horrified look and raced away the same route Axel had taken. "What was that about?" Sora asked me.

"A boy's heart is a fragile thing, Sora." I said simply and passed by the confused looking boy into the cabin to get my shoes; the shoes that I would be taking to hell.

I gathered up the campers that were still in cabin eight and lead them up to the shooting range to meet up with cabin nine. We walked up a dirt path to where the signs indicated the shooting range was. A brilliant red color came into view as we rounded a corner; Axel was talking to Zexion his back towards me. As the campers ran past me to join up with the others, I managed to sneak up behind Axel.

"This is for earlier." I said just loud enough for Axel to hear.

"Wha-." He said right before I kicked the back of his knee making him lose balance a fall to the ground. I stood over him a pleased look stretching across my face; Axel on the other hand looked dazed and rather confused.

"As said earlier, that's what you get." I turned and walked over to where Xigbar had assembled the campers.

"Okay now that all of you have assembled, we need to go over some rules." He walked over to a large sign that was titled 'Rules of the shooting range' he motioned towards the sign in one lazy movement. "Here they are, read them yourselves, follow them, live by them, and I'll go get the bows." He wandered off to a small shack looking rather depressed. Meanwhile none of our campers were reading the rules; most of them were trying to pull Axel off the ground, for he had refused to get up and opted for curling into the fetal position.

"Roxas, what is that word?" Sora tugged on my cargo shorts, he pointed to the sign.

"Which one, puncture or wound?" I said sarcastically

"Oh…" Sora replied dumbly, releasing my shorts. By this time Wakka and William had succeed in getting Axel off the ground and Xigbar had returned with the bows and arrows and was now passing them out. I slinked away from the gathering and stationed myself a bench that was off to the side of all the arrows flying around haphazardly. I gave sigh leaning back against the bench with my eyes closed.

"Not enjoying the shooting range?" The voice that was issued from behind me was a deeps horse voice. I gave a started and turned around quickly, my neck gave a quite crack at this. Standing behind me was a large man with short reddish brown hair and a square jaw line.

"Oh, it's not that, just kind of tired today…" I massaged my neck with a nervous chuckle. "Excuse me but your name?" I asked timidly.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself, I'm Lexaeus, Xigbar usually needs help so that's why I'm here." He stated in a professional manner. "I should go to Xigbar now; it was nice meeting you, Roxas."

"Likewise." I watched him approach Xigbar who was yelling at Tidus for hitting Wakka with his bow. _Wait I never told him my name…_Pushing that strange thought out of my head I leaned back up against the bench and closed my eyes. I fell asleep almost instantly and endured a dream about almost getting thrown off a sail boat into the choppy waters below.

I was snapped awake by the realization that the wind that was blowing in my dream was actually a small real life breeze. I threw my left hand over my shoulder in a sudden spasm, my hand connected with something warm and slightly soft.

"Argh." I turned around quickly standing up, to see Axel standing behind me, his nose covered with his hands. "Oh god Roxas, I think you just broke my nose." He managed to say between his fingers.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Axel, you were blowing on my neck and I don't know I just sorta-." I rambled on flailing about; worried that Axel would be permanently scarred.

"Wow, dude clam down, I'm okay." He looked rather shocked at my reaction and was holding his hands away from his face to show he was completely unharmed. "You don't hit that hard."

"Oh…" I said dumbly, my arms dropped limply to my sides.

"So, yeah, I'm sorry about that its just that it's almost time to take the campers back and you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to shake you or anything." Axel explained scratching the back of his head nervously chuckling. "And earlier, sorry if that made you mad."

"Earlier…?" I asked cocking my head to one side. "Oh, that. It's okay; I really wasn't that mad I just felt like being a jerk for a little bit." I mimicked Axel's nervous laugh. We both stood awkwardly feeling bad about what had happen. All of a sudden a shout rang out.

"Axel! Roxas! Duck!" It was an instinct of mine to not duck when someone said to; instead I just look at the person and wait for whatever it was to hit me. In this case it would that been extremely bad if I was allowed to do just that. I had enough time before Axel tackled me to the ground to see an arrow flying towards us.

"Ugh." I moaned my body was being pinned to the dirt by Axel. I glance up to where the arrow must have gone and saw it lodged in a tree. "Holy…"

"Ha, that was a close one wasn't it Roxy?" Axel said pushing himself up so we was pretty much straddling my hips. "Okay, which one of you idiots almost killed us?" Axel asked in a menacing voice.

"Ummm, that would've been me." Jeremy's voice was audible but I couldn't see him from my position on the ground. The position itself was extremely awkward and my cheeks must have been bright red because they felt as if they were going to catch fire.

"Jeremy you get to go sleep outside with only Josephine as a barrier against the elements." Axel said with a growl.

"I kinda figured that." Jeremy said dejectedly.

"Alight that enough shooting for now, bring your equipment over here." Xigbar yelled. There was a rustle of boys going tot pick up arrows and bows to bring to Xigbar.

"You alright Roxas?" Axel asked his attention returning to me.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine but…" I trailed off hoping he would get the point.

"Ah, sorry about that." He said quickly getting to his feet and reaching out a hand to help me up.

"No problem." I said taking his hand gratefully, my face still burning. Axel walked over to the tree with the arrow in it and yanked it out.

"Xigbar what about this one, it seems to be missing the actual arrow head?" He asked.

"If its broken just throw it away or keep it, I really don't care." Xigbar shouted back, he was currently preoccupied with shoving the stuff back into the shack with Lexaeus' help.

"Sweet we get a souvenir or almost being killed by a fifth grader." Axel said twirling the arrow around his long fingers.

"Just throw it out or shove it under Jeremy's pillow so he can be stabbed when he tries to go to sleep or something." I replied sarcastically wiping the dirt from my shorts.

"Nice idea." Axel's smirk was back.

"Hurry up you two, time to go back to the cabins." Zexion had appeared out of nowhere standing between Axel and me. I gave a small jump.

"Goddammit! Why is everyone freaking me out today!?" I whined.

"Because it is extremely funny." Demyx interjected from behind Zexion's legs.

"No one asked you." I hissed. Zexion gave me a final death glare and shooed the boys back to the cabins. Axel and I followed in the back making sure no one got left behind. The boys chatted happily about how well they could aim while I walked in silence.

"Hey Roxas." Axel said in a timid voice. This confused me because Axel had never once been timid around me.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say…" He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt not meeting my eyes.

"Axel?" I asked.

"It's your turn to use the phone tonight!" Axel answered quickly looking extremely flustered.

"Oh, okay thanks." I stopped dead in my tracks not but ten feet from the cabin. Axel gave me a quick wave and then disappeared into cabin eight behind Sora.

_What. The. Hell._

_This is all the shooting range's fault I swear to god. _

_I guess that's what I get._

_--_

**YAY! Oh, and Axel's strange behavoir will reveal itself in a little bit, for even Axel can be shy. PLease Review because i love reviews ver very much!**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


	14. Doubts?

**Sorry this took so long DX I thought this would be easy to write, but then school got in the way and i was distracted but other things such as Star Trek *epic smile* *is pelted by food* Sorry! but thanks to everyone who gave me a kick in the pants to get this done. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13- Doubts?

_I wonder what's up with Axel._

Ring.

_He's never acted that way before._

Ring.

_Seriously, Axel being shy, what the hell?!_

"Hello, Kaoru here." The spunky voice on the other side of the telephone snapped me back to my senses.

"Hi mom, it's me." I replied in a tired voice.

"Sweetie!" She squealed, making it so I had to hold the phone away from my head.

"Yeah." I said returning the phone to my ear.

"I haven't heard from you in such a long time, I was starting to think you didn't care if I knew you were dead or alive." She gave a small giggle. "So, anything exciting happen at camp?"

"Well, today I almost got decapitated by an arrow that one of my campers shot." Of course this was an exaggeration, but I wasn't really in the mood to be realistic.

"Oh my God, honey, are you hurt at all?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine, not a scratch on me." I said quickly, not wanting her to freak out or anything.

"You had me worried there hunny. Anything more happy happen?" She asked hopefully. _You mean besides getting kissed by an extremely hot red head_.

"Umm, we got to help serve lunch…" I said lamely, not being able to think of anything my mother would want to listen to.

"There must be something more exciting than that?"

"Not really…" I really hoped she didn't press the issue. She gave a huff.

"Well, what about your fellow counselors. What do you think about them?" _I think the one of them is a freaking mind ninja and the other one is a smexy red head_.

"They're good people." _And one of them is a good kisser_.

"Roxas, that can't be all you think about them, there has to be something else." I could feel her annoyance through the phone.

"Umm…"

"What are them names at least?" She pressed on.

"Axel and Zexion." I was rather afraid that I would slip up about me and Axel, so I kept my answer short and hoped it wouldn't bring up unnecessary questions.

"Okay, I finally got you talking. What are they like?"

"Zexion is quiet and Axel is loud." _And pretty, and caring, and funny, and_-. My happy rainbow filled train of thought was brought to a grinding stop by my mother.

"Anything else?" She pestered.

"Umm, Zexion has slate colored hair and Axel has tattoos and extremely red hair."

"And?" _Please give up already mother_.

"Zexion is short and Axel is tall." I wanted to come off as sounding extremely bored.

"Well, aren't you the talkative one tonight Roxas." There was defiantly some malice in her voice.

"Sorry mom today was a long day and I haven't eaten yet."

"Oh I'm sorry that I've been keeping you from your dinner, it's just been so long since I've heard from you I got carried away." She apologized.

"Its okay mom, I'll try and call during the day next time so I can actually talk." I replied with a sigh.

"Alright sweetie, hope you have fun and I love you." Her voice was candy coated.

"I will and I love you too mom, bye."

"Bye bye!"

_Click _

I put the receiver back with a low sigh and made my way up to the cafeteria. As I opened the door dinner was already in full swing, I sulked over to the line and scooped up a plastic tray. Dinner tonight just happen to be chili_, my favorite *gag*. _Everyone at the table was laughing as I came over and sat down next to Zexion.

"What's up?" I asked, not wanting to be left out of the loop.

"Axel was complaining that there were no flaming arrows at the range." Demyx chirped.

"I'm just saying it would have been much more interesting." Axel replied coolly with a shrug.

"Yeah it would have been really interesting to see you and Roxas burnt to a crisp by Jeremy's flaming arrow." Zexion's gave an eye roll.

"I already said I was sorry for that. How many times do I have to say it!?" Jeremy yelled.

"Once every twenty minutes." I said giving him a look of displeasure.

"How's your mom?" Axel suddenly asked me.

"She's good, lonely I think but not really sure." I answered rather surprised at the question.

"Well I guess that's good." He took a bit of a roll.

"Who do you usually call when you get the phone Axel?" I had gotten curious and there was no stopping me. No matter how nosy my mother seemed to be, I'm ten times worse when it comes to people I am interested in.

"My older brother who's over in Midgar, really don't like talking to my other family…" He said trailing off.

"What's his name?" I pressed on.

"Reno, he's kind of a jackass though, you probably hate him." He said giving me a side glance and a grin.

"So quick to judge." I said with an annoyed click of my tongue. In reality I was just happy that Axel seemed to be back to normal. I shoved the cold chili into my mouth; I was surprisingly hungry no matter how much I hated the food.

Dinner pasted by rather quickly, everyone just joked around as I ate. It was interesting to see how Axel interacted with the campers. He seemed to be more relaxed around the kids then he was when with Marluxia and the other older counselors. It was actually quite funny; he ruffled Riku's hair and just barely dodged a swing to the face. All of his previous restraints gone. I felt a small ache in my chest, not really sure how I felt about all of Axel's attention being taken up by a bunch of kids.

"Jealous maybe?" I gave a start and dropped my spoon into the bowl of slop. Zexion was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently while trying to calm my racing heart.

"Axel." He said simply.

"What about him?" I was still trying to play dumb, not wanting to get Zexion involved in my affairs. Zexion's gaze didn't falter.

"Are you jealous that you're not getting his attention?" He didn't skip a beat with his question.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about..." I sputtered, picking up my spoon again.

"Roxas, it's not good to lie to yourself." He said. I glanced up to him just as a twinkle went through his eye. I scoffed and returned to my food, but instead of eating it, I just sort of stared at it before I decided I wasn't hungry anymore. I stood up quickly with a clatter, drawing everyone's attention.

"I'm going to go back to the cabin, kinda tired." With a last fleeting glance at Axel I walked away, dumping my half eaten chili into the garbage on my way out.

As soon as my skin hit the cold air I let out a long sigh. After walking for about a minute, I stopped in my tracks, looking up at the night's sky and all the stars winking down at me. _What am I doing?_ I was getting all flustered because of Zexion's question, I know I like Axel but it's just it's just shocking to realize that I'm the type of person who gets jealous easily. That was not a comforting thought. Before I could continue to make my way to the cabin a voice called out to me:

"Hey Roxas." It was Axel. My chest seized up for a second and I could bring myself to turn around. "Wait up!" It was a strange thing to say, seeing as I wasn't even moving from my designated spot. I turned slowly to see him catch up; he stood next to me hands on his legs panting slightly.

"Wow Axel, running like twenty feet sure took a lot out of you." I said sarcastically, trying to cover up my own nervousness. _Wait, why am I nervous? I already know he likes me. What the hell is going on? Am I doubting myself? What if he doesn't actually like me and he was just catch up in the moment?_

"I actually ran around the building first to make sure you weren't still around there before I went running off to the cabin." Axel huffed breaking my thoughts.

"I assume that you want to tell me something." I said.

"Uh, yeah." He straightened up, clamping his hand over the back of his neck nervously. _Get on with it man! _I was squirming around on the inside, nervous as all hell. "Well, first I want to make sure you really do forgive me for what happen earlier."

"I already said it was okay Axel." I said a heavy weight dropping off my shoulders. _So this whole thing was about that, why did I worry myself so much_. I gave a sigh of relief internally.

"And the second thing…" I tensed up at this, _Wait that wasn't it what now?_ "I've never done this before, so sorry if I sound pathetic, but here I go." He took in a large amount of air in, his chest expanding. "AftercampisoverIwaswonderingifyouwouldwanttogooutwithme?" Axel said in a rush. I just stared blankly at him, not comprehending what had just been said.

"Axel, what the hell did you just say, it was way too fast." I questioned as my eyebrow quirked. He took another deep breath and stared at me, a defiant look in his acid eyes.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going out with me after camp is over." His face had a tinge of pink in it and I could feel my own heating rapidly.

"I-I uhh, yeah, yeah that would be great." I said, a grin spreading across my bright pink face. Axel's eyes lit up and his expression broke into a genuine smile. He grabbed me a swept me into a tight hug.

"I was so worried that you would reject me." Axel said into my neck. I gave a little chuckle at this.

"How could I ever reject you Axel?" I said soothingly wrapping my arms around his back.

_Ah, what the hell if I'm the jealous type, I just want him all to myself._

I looked up to the stars over Axel's shoulder just in time to see a bright streak pass through the sky. I closed my eyes and made a wish, one that even I knew was extremely sappy and overused in all sorts of ways, but it just seemed to fit.

_I wish to be able stay with Axel for as long as possible in this paradise._

--

**And there it is chapter 13! The next update will hopfully take less time... not too sure school is still happening and all that jazz. Reviews are welcomed and luved! thanks for sticking with me guys!**

**-Tsubaki-kun**


End file.
